HV-E01: Illusory Reality
by ekaterina016
Summary: A re-upload/re-published version of the original, edited once again, under permission of the original writer Erithemaeus (formerly Broken Paladin). For fans and new readers. The new version is up as "HV-E01: Reality's Phantasm" in Erithemaeus's profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This is ekaterina016, bringing you a re-publishing of the spinoff to my main Heroic Vessel series, HV-E01: Illusory Reality by Erithemaeus (formerly Broken Paladin). I am the main beta for this short story, and have received permission from its original author to re-publish this in my site, because they cleaned house and removed this from their list of stories, and due to popular demand for the series's readers. A new re-write is in the works in the near future, but for those of you who craved for the old one, here it is.**

**I will update subsequent chapters over the next few weeks, spaced a few days apart. Note this AN may be repeated later on in future chapters, so please don't decry the boring copies and simply enjoy the story. Very minimal changes will be made, perhaps only the mistakes I missed during my first beta run-through. You can send your questions to either me or Erithemaeus regarding this story, both via review and PM, as usual.**

**Let me know what you think, as well as give a shout-out to Erithemaeus, once again. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Holy Grail War. A seven-way battle between myths of legendary renown, tasked to fight under a number of magi in order to retrieve the Holy Grail. The winner of the Holy Grail War got the chance to make a wish from the legendary chalice itself, even though the act of 'winning' said war implied the individual was willing to stoop to newfound lows in order to achieve victory. In fact, I didn't know that the Holy Grail would choose its champion based on their bloodthirstiness. If that criterion was to be applied, then it would most certainly be applied to me, slayer of fourteen billion souls... _twice over_.

But I wasn't here to rant about the inherent flaws of the ritual itself. In fact, I was quite a long distance away from Fuyuki City, Japan, checking up on one of my other projects currently situated in the Clock Tower.

A twist of space here, a fiddle with the time axis there, and I found myself standing in an ethereal realm, guarded by constructs of crystal which were whisked away with a huff and a wave of the wrist. One step rang throughout the crystalline space, and the sound of crystals shattering through time and space could be heard ringing through my ears as I grasped upon my prize – a simple box, contained within the very center of the realm.

However, I was stopped by something poking me from the back, before I could even take a step.

"Whatever you're doing, get out."

I turned around, catching the old man's blue eyes, filled with anger. Said anger fell to confusion, realization, and finally, resignation. A crystalline blade was stored back into the Victorian-era garb the old man wore, and was replaced with a cane the old man leaned upon.

"…this is quite an unexpected visit. At my Workshop, nonetheless?"

"It was the only way I could get your attention."

A sound of annoyance escaped the old man's nostrils, and he began walking past me, nudging me to the side with a poke of his cane. "Really, if you weren't who you are, then I'd have torn you apart in the space between dimensions already…" I could hear him mutter various kinds of obscenity at me, and I could only smile as the old man reached into the box and pulled out… a pair of mundane glasses. "Here," he said, thrusting the accessory onto my hands as I put it on without preamble, wincing as an ear-splitting scream went off close to my ear. "…well, it seems that it worked a little _too _well, seeing as you're currently bleeding through your ears."

Am I? I patted my right ear, and brought the hand up to my face, finding a smudge of golden blood smeared across my palm. So _this_ was pain. "Thank you for your work, Zelretch."

"Not me," the old man replied, blue eyes glancing to one side, "…you can thank Aozaki Touko for that. It was hard to get the specifications correctly, but it seems like it worked. It's another Sealing Designation on the list for her."

"Indeed. Limiting the output of one such as mine is more than enough cause for an uplifting. I'll see to it that she goes under the review for the Throne," I replied, and a grimace escaped Zelretch's lips.

"I don't think she'll like that. She loves _living_."

"Ah. Then eliminate the process of soul rot?" I tilt my head to the side, and Zelretch almost crushed his cane. My lips quirk up in a smile, amusement and mischief shines through my eyes. "…I was joking, of course. Even for me, there are still things I can't do."

"You created humans."

"Fair point, but that was only due to spending an extremely long amount of time, and my blueprints for them were taken away when the Age of Gods came to an end. I'm sure the pantheon took it away just in case I was planning to go and create more." A sigh escapes my lips, and I shake my head at that.

Humans were, frankly, quite complicated creations. Not only do they have to be self-evolving, they must also receive the gift of 'free will', or the ability to impose the concept of change onto their surroundings. Of course, this could lead to… disastrous consequences, which resulted in several direct summoning towards the affected areas, but the Human Order has turned out fine, if I dare say so myself.

…or, at least, the ones that I have been to before.

"So… no 'original' humans?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll try and recreate them, but I'm sure it'll take some time. Could you send that to Touko, please?"

Zelretch blinked, and turned towards me with a frown on his face. "…why don't you do it yourself?"

A chuckle rises out of my lips, and I step forward, grasping the threads of space and time once more and weaving it according to my will. Before I left the space, however, I saved one last message for Zelretch. A proverb that I have lived for during my existence, and one that I would not stop believing until the cessation of Akasha itself. "Frankly, because that woman scares me."

With that, I left, ending back out of the 'clock tower' which seemed to attract endless foreigners to the land of England. Another hum rose out of my lips, a double-decker bus sprinting through the area as a palm met my cheek, a realization coursing through me at the remembrance of Zelretch's now-blue eyes.

"…my. It would seem like the final pieces still needed a little push."

* * *

The Einzbern Fortress located somewhere in Germany... _was_ a fortress. Bordered by Bounded Fields which could stand the impact of nuclear missiles, it was primarily used for the main defensive base and location detection of potential enemies for the Einzbern house. As a line renowned for their peerless quality in producing homunculi which could match even lower-tier Heroic Spirits, such a defense is both a necessity and a direct result of their actions.

Yet this man… woman… _thing_ had just waltzed right through without even breaking a sweat. As if the _thing's _signature was detected by the Bounded Field, yet identified the signature as one of their own. Granted, the _thing _could pass for an Einzbern homunculus, given his silver hair, but his heterochromatic eyes were never seen in any of their homunculi.

Knowing this, Acht von Einzbern had sent teams of combat homunculi to destroy the _trespasser_, but the _thing _slipped through them without a change in pace, freezing them solid without even a single chant. It was as if the homunculi were stopped in time itself, but the glazed look in their eyes meant that they had obviously died. But what could've caused such an event? Granted, there was an ultimate threshold which dictated the absolute limit wherein ordinary molecules just _stopped_, but such a thing had been impossible to achieve with technology.

But if _science _couldn't accomplish such a thing…

Acht's face paled, staring at the visage of the _Magician _strutting about the inside of his castle, whistling a jaunty tune with hands inside of _its _pockets. More combat homunculi were sent out, but they too were frozen in place, their glazed eyes revealing their deaths – again without so much as a scratch laid upon them.

Immediately, the Bounded Field activated, but the _Magician _still walked, not even keeling over at the induced gravity caused by the field. It was as if the Bounded Field hadn't even realized the person itself, but only reacted due to the deed – the fields were only activated by the deaths of the combat homunculi, and not due to it detecting the intruder inside the castle.

The ancient golem immediately began thinking of the _Magician's _motive, but soon found it moot. No one could understand the mind of a Magician. There was a reason as to why Zelretch's apprentices returned, more often than not, _broken_ by horrors beyond their imagination. _Magicians_ were the ultimate existences, their powers gifted to them by the Root. It didn't matter if they barge in for personal or economic reasons – or even if they just did it for the act itself; what mattered was dealing with the consequences.

Acht von Einzbern hadn't known how or why his family had incurred the ire or curiosity of a Magician. Only _after_ getting out of this event alive, then he would make sure to interrogate each and every single member to see if they had somehow caused this event.

Or, that was the Einzbern head's original plan… if it were not for the simple act of someone tapping on his shoulder.

"What is it, you pathetic excuse for a-"

He paused. Or, on the contrary, stopped, due to the sheer amount of intent radiated by the _Magician _in one single instant. A second later, Acht heard the sound of water dripping, even though any sort of liquid unenchanted by spells or insulated in the castle would no doubt be frozen solid. Wide, fearful eyes turned towards the _Magician, _noticing that the once-mirthful eyes had turned hard, and the heterochromatic orbs of purple and gold burned into the golem's own.

An instant later, the temperature was raised in an instant, and with it came the abrupt combustion of Acht's body. A scream escaped from his lips, but the golem's body had already fused with the floor, all turning into glazed black by the sheer heat of the event. The golem's hand passed through his other arm, and Acht's eyes widened at his new state of being. A second later, he turned towards the _Magician_… and promptly realized his mistake.

_The Magician was staring right back at him._

Baleful heterochromatic eyes narrowed at the golem, and fear passed through Acht's soul. Another second passed, and a lance of pure pain erupted all throughout the golem's body. He screamed for help, but didn't receive any, as the _Magician _simply left the room... as Acht von Einzbern's body was turned into a glazed sculpture, and his soul tortured for the rest of eternity.

**"**There you are, little fellow," the Heroic Vessel said with a smile on its face, polishing the bronze cup before laying it down in the center of the Greater Grail, a patronizing smile on its face. "Well, this means that all that needs to be done is to make sure that everything goes exactly as planned."

"It isn't going to happen," Zelretch blurted out, and immediately cursed himself as the Heroic Vessel stared back towards him. Put on the spot, the Kaleidoscope remembered a piece of information he had found whilst observing another parallel universe. "The Fourth Holy Grail War is part of a Quantum Time Lock caused by Alaya, to universally herald the birth of the person known as Emiya Shirō. You should know this."

"Indeed, little Shirō is destined to be a hero, in one way or another." The Heroic Vessel stated with a smile. "Yet, part of a Heroic Vessel's arsenal is the ability to cut through fate. Just as Emiya Shirō's fate would turn him into a hero in one form or another, it is also part of a Heroic Vessel's ability to defy fate and cast Emiya Shirō as nothing but a civilian, unimportant in later happenings. You should know this."

Zelretch let out a sigh. Being one of the individuals who had seen Alaya's latest plan in action, there was no doubt in a Heroic Vessel's ability to change fate. Quantum Time Locks, said to be utterly impenetrable to allow humanity's movement forward, were broken, shattered beyond all recognition as the sacrifice of a Heroic Vessel killed any lingering thoughts of Anti-Semitism and Imperialism which would've sparked another World War. It was eerie, seeing one individual change what was supposed to be an unchangeable event, but such was the power of the Heroic Vessel. As long as they work for the betterment of humanity, they were untouchable existences, far above the TYPEs themselves.

_'I'm sure that 'nuclear weapons test' in South America was the result of this Heroic Vessel's match with ORT.'_

A supposedly-unkillable being in the eyes of Man, slain by the ultimate expression of Man. How ironic, and yet at the same time, hopeful. Once again, Zelretch felt a small smile tug upon his lips, thankful for the Heroic Vessel's restoration of his humanity, and a pang of what was formerly known as hope once again crossed his heart.

Truly, Heroic Vessels are terrifying indeed.

"What are you thinking about now?"

Kaleidoscope perks up, seeing those watchful and curious eyes stare right into his own. No doubt, what lied behind that mask of humanity was something inhuman; one didnot gain power without Equivalent Exchange, after all, and Zelretch learned the hard way that absolute power belied the absolute loss of humanity. No doubt, he was already seeing infinitely-tiny cracks on the Heroic Vessel's visage, and as much as it wanted to play human, Zelretch now had both perspectives on 'humane' disguises as a former inhuman, so it's quite futile.

Just now, a thought crossed his mind, and the Kaleidoscope hoped that the Heroic Vessel's answer would give him more answers, instead of questions. "…were you originally human?"

The Heroic Vessel stilled, a picture of complete silence greeting Zelretch's question, as the yawning maw of silence looms beyond. Once again, Zelretch could feel a primal fear – one that of the inhuman – and took a step back with his cane raised at the ready. A second later, and the façade was once again cast off, a mix of expressions between nervousness, annoyance, and melancholy crossing over the Heroic Vessel's face.

"…let's start with my name," the Heroic Vessel said, conjuring a mass of illusory stars from its palm.

Zelretch sighed, a portal springing up from behind him, as his favorite leather chair sprung out from the crystalline structure. _'If this is going to be long, then I might as well get comfortable while I'm at it.'_

* * *

The clock was close to midnight, and the air was silent, an air of bated breath escaping the man's lips while staring at the perfect runic circle.

Risei had to cancel their earlier plans. Plans involving years in the making, as far back as six years ago. Plans which were supposed to induct Kotomine Kirei into their own. All because of an unwanted third party suddenly joining in at the last minute. One who they could not risk deceiving, in fear of possible retaliation.

A Magician.

_'For all of the goddamn ways for this to screw up at the last moment…'_

Tōsaka Tokiomi released a sharp breath, a heave of annoyance which wouldn't go away even with continuous breathing exercises. It was as if the cold hands of fate didn't want him to get ahold of the Grail. All his life, he had prepared for these few weeks, for the singular moment wherein he would be able to reach Akasha with his own two hands… yet the chance was suddenly yanked away, by an individual who had touched the Root with his own hands… and wanted nobody else to take it.

Rage burned through Tokiomi's bones, tempered with years of experience so it moved on as quickly as it came in. Of course, selfishness wasn't the only reason as to why a Magician, of all people, would participate in something like the Holy Grail War. No one knew what a Magician's thoughts were like, except for another Magician. Maybe Zelretch would understand… after all, he had been the one to announce to the Clock Tower that a new Magician had been borne into the ranks of magi.

A thirst for knowledge soon overcame the initial bout of rage, and the Tōsaka head began to think. What was the Sorcery that the new Magician had mastered? Considering the Holy Grail War still existed, that meant Heaven's Feel was still available to be taken. It meant his choices were either limited to the First, or the Fourth. Not much was said about the Fourth, considering no other records existed about it, and the First was _not _the Sorcery the new Magician had taken. The abilities Zelretch had told the rest of the council weren't reminiscent to the Denial of Nothingness.

Therefore, by virtue of elimination, the new Magician possessed the Fourth Sorcery. An unknown, stacked upon an unknown… Another exasperated sigh came out of Tokiomi's mouth. No other information, even though his spies at the Clock Tower had been scrounging the entire place for _months _in order to get a lead on this new Magician. If there wasn't an actual image of the man and a transcript of his demonstrated abilities, then Tōsaka was sure the Kaleidoscope was all but playing a prank on them.

But the image was very much real, and so was the transcript. Therefore, the new Magician was as real as they come.

Once more, Tokiomi sighed.

By the Root, did he hate unknowns…

* * *

Waver Velvet experienced two things at once as of the moment: exuberance, and a _healthy _dose of fear. Who knew that the friend that he made all those months ago was actually a _Magician_?! And a participant in the Holy Grail War, no less. What _did _he want, really? He was a _Magician, _for goodness's sake! A living miracle! The apex of humanity!

A conversation from long before flashed across Waver's mind, and a frown formed on his face. Maybe…

He shook his head, clearing _that _particular line of thought out of his mind. Waver needed to summon a Servant, and the relic that he needed was going to help him do so. A red cloth, obtained from somewhere in Macedonia… and one which he stole from his teacher, right under his nose.

Guilt washed through his body for an instant, before grim determination took hold. His goal once again shined through, and coal orbs burned in the night, before he held out his right arm towards the runic circle and chanted.

The words flowed from his body without much preamble, and a spike of pain lanced through his hand as soon as he finished his chant. He held on with gritted teeth, however, remembering the words his friend had said before they left. Mustering up the last efforts of his will, he screamed out the last lines of his chant and promptly collapsed to his knees, the exhaustion taking its toll.

A gale blasted out from the center of the circle, blowing back Waver's neck-length hair. A figure appeared from the shell of wind, a red cloak with golden highlights billowing in it. Somehow, a grin found its way upon Waver's face, but the achievement was somehow muted by the fact that the figure had immediately come to his side and swept him up with a single arm.

Waver yelped, the undignified sound crossing his lips as the rasp of steel echoed throughout the small forest clearing. The young magus' mind just barely comprehended what was going on, before the rasp of steel sang through the air and pointed towards the shadows.

"To the individual who has been spying on my master, on the name of Iskandar, the King of Conquerors, step out... before I _make_ you!"

Leaves shifted, and Waver's reactions were dulled, only feeling indignation at the fact _someone _had managed to sneak up on him while he was doing the summoning ritual, and his Servant had just said his _true name_ out loud! A groan escaped his lips, and a chuckle came from the shadows, as if laughing at his misfortune.

A few seconds later, a human figure stepped out of the shadows, and Waver's eyes bugged out at the sight of a young man, wearing simple clothing. His black hair fell down in a disorganized mess, and his heterochromatic eyes stared into Waver's own, a thin smile stretched on the young man's face.

"Kajiya-san?"

The newly-minted 'Magician' smiled, waving at the young magus whilst ignoring the steel pressed against his neck. "Hello, Waver. Could you let me go, just this once? I still have something to discuss with you."

Waver sighed from the nook of his Servant's arm. Today was just _not_ going to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone. Welcome to the second chapter of this side story! Like I mentioned beforehand, there should be a re-write of this story in the future. When that happens, this story will change its properties into the "Old Version", instead of simply "Re-Upload". I will also talk with Erithemaeus whether he'll like this story to stay available or not; if not, then this story will be deleted. So read on while you can.**

**To be honest, I'm liking the traffic I'm getting with this side story. Hopefully you can all enjoy and continue supporting this project, as well as the main story. I also added one of my own favored images of Gilgamesh. Don't forget to review and discuss!**

* * *

Waver Velvet could describe himself with an array of not-so-pleasant adjectives. Thin, borderline scrawny. Effeminate. A fledgling Master with a goal far above a person of his level, but with enough determination to pursue it nonetheless. Currently about to make a very bad decision, considering it was barely even a day since the official start of the Holy Grail War.

"Brat, are you seriously going to let an enemy Master into your own territory? And a Magician, as well?"

"I have no choice."

"You could've protested more, you know?"

"Once again, do you really think I'll be able to hold myself against a Magician? Even with you by my side?"

"…hoh? So you doubt your own Servant?" The redhead said, a boisterous smile forming on his lips as he stood tall to his full height, dwarfing Waver's height by about two or three times. The young magus didn't care… at least, didn't care as much as he'd like to think. "Then no worries, boy! I'll make sure to make you take your words back someday."

"Can you stop discussing this while you two are literally right in front of me?"

The new addition to their conversation made Waver freeze, almost causing him to bump into the Magician just behind him. Kajiya simply sighed, moving past the young magus whilst dragging him along his shoulder, and all under the watchful gaze of Waver's Servant.

"Look," the young Magician began whispering into the magus' ear, "I know you might not trust me as of the moment…" He dismissed Waver's flat stare with a hand's motion, "…but you are going to need a lot of space for the three of us to bunk in one bed."

"I could just refuse to let you in."

"Can you?"

"No."

"Thank you very much for your understanding." Kajiya said in reply, shooting a smile in Waver's direction. The young magus flushed in indignation, before squawking as his Servant's arm laid a hand on his other shoulder.

"Retreat for now, brat." Iskandar said with a solemn tone, with ruby eyes expressing sympathy. "Sometimes, there are some fights you cannot win, and thus you must allow the opposing side to take victory… momentarily. When an opening appears, you must strike with all swiftness, to ensure the enemy's head is taken clean off their shoulders!"

Kajiya looked at the redhead with a slight twitch to his eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but Waver had already pushed the gate towards the Mackenzie residence open, and dragged the two inside, all but slamming the door open as he heaved his breaths in.

"Waver-chan, you're finally back!"

"Yeah, Grandma," Waver replied with an exhausted smile, before turning towards his two other companions and glared at them with all the hate he could muster. "You two, introduce yourselves. This is Grandma, and that old man over there is Grandpa."

Iskandar didn't waste time, immediately letting go of Waver's shoulders as he sauntered forward with all the presence of a King, immediately catching the two elders off-guard by the sudden display of warmth and charisma. Meanwhile, Kajiya hung back, shooting Waver a look of disgust, and he could only let out a grimace as the young Magician made his way inside the house.

"It's only temporary."

"Sure it is."

"Do you want me to tell them about the Moonlit World?"

"You could've just isolated yourself in that forest clearing. I'd be perfectly fine if I were to conjure camping supplies and materials just so we could stay there."

"Why are you so adamant on keeping normal people out of this?"

"You said it yourself." Kajiya silenced Waver with a glare. "They have enough on their own plates, just to survive day-to-day. There's no need to involve them in our affairs."

A thin smile formed on Waver's face at that, and he followed after his friend inside the Mackenzie household. "Fine," he called out, stopping the young Magician in his tracks as Kajiya turned to stare at him. "We'll stay out in the forest. You happy with that?"

Kajiya fell silent for a second or two, before the briefest of smiles formed on his face. "…that would be a good idea. You mind telling it to your 'grandparents'?"

Waver nodded, proceeding past Iskandar's boisterous storytelling and detailing their plans to the two old people. The grandfather understood, and bid Waver goodbye with a smile on his face, while the grandmother grew worried, and promised the young magus to visit at least once a week until he once again left for England.

The Magician felt like it was an appropriate enough excuse, and followed the Master-Servant pair outside the Mackenzie household, and began trekking back towards the spot in the forest wherein Waver had summoned Iskandar.

"So, Magician," the tall redhead began, turning his ruby gaze towards the Magician's heterochromatic orbs, "Why'd you approach us in the first place? You could've killed my young Master if you wanted to, but you refrained from doing so. What is it you could want from us?"

A considering look flashed across Kajiya's face, and the young Magician stared at Waver with a considering expression on his face. "…to be honest, I have no wish for the Grail." He began, and extended his arm towards Waver's own. An incantation passed the Magician's lips, and Iskandar grew tense at the red glow which emanated from the Magician's Command Seals. A few moments later however, the Servant let out a sigh of relief, contrary to Waver's dumbstruck expression at the six Command Seals now on his arm. "I have some wishes on my own, yes, but they are objectives I want to, and can, accomplish myself. As for the moment, however…"

The trio had reached the clearing, and Kajiya turned towards the two individuals following behind them, a thin smile on his face. "…I require your help in dismantling the Grail system, once and for all."

Silence echoed through the clearing, and the young Magician snickered at the dumbstruck expression on Waver's face. In contrast, Iskandar looked piqued, leaning forward with a raised brow in curiosity. The young magus took a deep breath, and promptly shouted out his next words, loud enough to cause a few flocks of birds to fly out of their perches.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"

"That's just my goal," I glumly said, poking at the crackling fire with a dry stick I had found whilst roaming around the forest. The stick promptly caught on fire, and a few alterations to the stick's structure immediately snuffed the flames. "It's a simple one, and a reasonable one, nonetheless. Why won't you see reason?"

"Because I have my own goal to reach!" Waver screamed, and I craned my neck to the side to dodge a small gob of spittle. For his lanky frame, Waver Velvet had a huge pair of lungs, so I had to improvise with a quick Bounded Field to make sure the space was completely isolated. My ears were still ringing however, and I pushed up my glasses as they caught the moonlight's reflection. It made my visage look intimidating, and judging by Waver's gulp, I could say it had an effect.

"If I remember… It's to prove modern-day mages could theoretically bridge the gap to older mysteries by a greater understanding of mysteries, and a finer grasp on mana, right?" As Waver nodded earnestly, I snapped the stick in my hand, sending the remains of the stick towards the small campfire.

"Waver," I said, catching his attention as I locked gazes with him. "You're my friend."

Other words didn't need to be said. I knew Waver Velvet had a bright mind, and it was particularly suited to deducing cues which would normally be unnoticed. A second later, realization flashed through my friend's coal orbs, and his eyes gleamed in excitement as he turned towards me with a hopeful smile on his face. "You mean you're taking my side!?" He all but yelled, and I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Really, between him and the pompous ass-hats at the Clock Tower, there was no need to agonize over a decision.

"Sure," I said with a nod, and Waver's enthusiasm seemed to skyrocket exponentially, "I mean, I read your work, and I must say it could be one of the cornerstones in establishing modern Magecraft. A greater understanding of mystery and finer mana control? The conclusion naturally paves the way for the development of new mysteries. Innovation, instead of retracing one's footsteps. Quite a good thing for the modern magical society, don't you think?" I asked with a smile and raised brow, and Waver gaped like a fish.

"B-But…" he stammered, and I couldn't help but chuckle as he stumbled over his own words, "…Professor Kayneth said that–"

"Archibald's a Lord, yes." I replied with a roll of my eyes, "But is he a Magician?"

"…no."

"Then why are you still doubting yourself? Because you're my friend?" I asked, and Waver once again stammered in response, much to my amusement. "Waver, I just praised you for laying down the cornerstone in creating new mysteries. If that's not the magus in me talking, then I don't know what it is."

Of course, I was neither a magus, nor a Magician. Zelretch was the one who handled my entry into the Clock Tower's society, and I must say, the old man had a mean streak when getting his payback. To acclaim me as a 'newly-found Magician'? Really?

"…thanks, Kajiya-san."

"It's nothing to thank me for," I said with a scoff, dismissing his thanks with a wave of my hand. "Now that you have your own basis for casting spells, then the next step should come just as naturally to you."

"I got it," Waver replied with a determined nod, and I returned the gesture. A few moments passed by in a comfortable silence, before the young magus once again broke the ice.

"So, why are you actually here in the first place? I mean, sure, you said you were destroying the Grail, but why?"

"Zelretch." I replied with a glum tone, and Waver's eyes shifted from incredulous to pity in an instant. Truly, to think I had fallen so far to become an old man's errand boy… it was just embarrassing. "I was tasked here to survey the ritual and see if the Grail itself was doing fine, but…" A sigh escaped my lips; a calculated one, meant to draw Waver's attention in.

With a wave of my wrist, and an illusory image of what I had seen months ago came to light. Within it, Waver stared, his eyes transfixed by the dark fetus currently slumbering within the depths of the Grail. "That's…"

"The source of the Holy Grail's corruption: Angra Mainyu," I said with a frown on my face. Waver's expression tightened upon seeing my tense face, but in actuality I frowned for different reasons.

Both of us were the same, Angra Mainyu and I. The two sides of the same coin. But to think we would actually clash in this manner… I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"During the Third Holy Grail War, the Einzberns used the loopholes in the Grail to summon a Servant aside from the other seven Classes. They summoned an Avenger-class Servant, a spirit of vengeance, and they bound themselves to Angra Mainyu – the Zoroastrian god of darkness and evil." Waver opened his mouth to speak, but I silenced him with a raised hand.

"There are some very specific ways to summon Divine Spirits using the Holy Grail's system, and the way the Einzberns did so was one of them." A small smirk formed on my face, the glazed displayed corpse of that golem back in Germany playing back across my mind. "…of course, it didn't go to their plan. The Angra Mainyu they had summoned was nothing but a normal villager in the eyes of his village, born to bear all the Curses of the World and sacrificed to the gods."

Needless to say, I smote the entire village for that, making sure nothing but ashes remained of the place.

"So, being nothing more than an ordinary human, the Angra Mainyu the Einzberns had summoned was quickly eliminated during the first phases of the War. At that moment, the Grail, not even realizing that Angra Mainyu was a Heroic Spirit, instead of a man, granted the Servant's wish."

"Then…"

"Correct. Angra Mainyu wished for another being to take his place. To bear the weight of the Curse of the World. From this wish, the Grail was corrupted, its entire being changed by a simple wish of a villager wanting nothing more than release from the pain." I closed my eyes, ending the short story with a smile. "…or so what Zelretch has told me."

"You believed him!?"

"Of course I checked," I said, sending Waver a blank glare, the young magus looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Zelretch wasn't lying. I found something which shouldn't be there in the arrays which made up the Grail, and I can't remove it normally. Probably had something to do with the old man's meddling." I grumbled for a few seconds, scowling as Waver laughed at my misfortune, and the illusory image in my hands disappeared, vanishing into starlight.

"So, what I needed to do was to manifest the Grail and destroy it." I said, ending my story as I clenched my fists, a thin smile on my face as I raised it towards the sky. "Pretty simple, right?"

Waver stared at me as if I were an idiot.

"…no, it isn't, you idiot."

* * *

"That's…"

"Irisviel?" Altria asked, glancing towards her (fake) Master and friend, the homunculus glancing back towards cool green eyes, as the latter shook her head. Motioning for the Saber-class Servant to follow her, Irisviel began walking through the streets at an increased pace, trying to find that shaggy mane of black hair which had appeared in the Einzbern Castle a few months ago.

"_Consider your favors repaid, Kiritsugu."_

Her husband told her his name was Kajiya, a Japanese word meaning 'blacksmith'. The man was a fellow magus-hunter, just like her husband, and was considered a freelance mercenary before disappearing to parts unknown. To think the man was actually a Magician… a shiver crawled down her spine at that, a memory flashing back to the mercenary standing over her, holding a bronze cup in his free hand.

"_There, you're freed of your burden. What happens next is of your own volition."_

At first, she always knew she would die when the Holy Grail War ended, sacrificing herself to fulfill Kiritsugu's dream. Now that the man called Kajiya had granted her a second – no, a _third_ life – she felt she needed to thank him first, before anything else.

"_Be careful when dealing with him, Iri. Behind that cheerful mask lies a person as manipulative as the rest of the Lords themselves. As someone who worked with him before, I knew he was ruthless when dealing with threats to civilians."_

"_How ruthless?"_

"…_ruthless enough to refuse to give them a quick death."_

Kiritsugu's words once again sent a chill through her spine, but determination shone forth from ruby orbs as she soldiered onwards, turning around another corner… and accidentally bumping into another person.

"Ah, sorry–"

"Hm?"

She froze, finding heterochromatic eyes boxed within dark frames staring at her with curiosity. A blink later, and a spark of recognition shone in those eyes, and a thin smile formed on the young man's face as he flicked his wrist, and the ice cream stains on his clothing winked out of existence.

"Oh, it's you!" He said with a smile, one which immediately caught Irisviel off-guard as Altria took a closer step towards her, with impassive green eyes narrowing at the young man in front of them. "I think the last time I'd seen you was about… eight months ago? How's your kid?"

"Ilya's… doing fine, thank you very much," Irisviel replied, her brows furrowing in confusion. How was this pleasant-looking young man in front of her 'ruthless'? "I'd actually like to thank you for… doing what you did at that time. If it were not for you…"

'Then I would've died' was not said, but the heavy atmosphere was more than enough to convey the feeling. The young man – Kajiya – chuckled however, once again summoning a cone of ice cream in his grip, waving her thanks off with his other hand.

"Don't thank me," he said in a flippant tone, as if extracting the Lesser Grail from an Einzbern homunculus was a task easier done than said. "Everybody deserves a chance to live out their own life, even you. At least you're happy now, right?"

"What kind of reward do you wish for?" Altria cut into the conversation amidst Irisviel's admonishment. "You are not the kind of person who would just offer help without compensation."

"True, true," Kajiya simply agreed with a nod, the same smile on his face. Altria's eye twitched, a single movement of the finger away from summoning her sword, if it were not for those heterochromatic eyes staring towards Irisviel's own. "See, the thing is… I talked with Kerry after that whole fiasco at the castle. Booze was involved, and we made a mess out of ourselves."

The Magician crinkled his eyes towards Irisviel. "To destroy this War from within so your daughter would be safe… that is your – no, both of your goal, is it not?"

Irisviel blinked, before Kiritsugu's words once again rang through her mind, and a grimace formed on her face as she nodded, a deep sense of awkwardness arising from the depths of her heart as she glanced towards Altria, noting her reaction.

Altria was glaring daggers at the Magician before her, pressing a blade of wind against the Magician's neck. There were no people in the area, and Irisviel had to wonder as to how long did Kajiya had planned this meeting. Green eyes smoldered in rage as she met impassive heterochromatic orbs, and when Altria spoke, it was filled with calm wrath.

"You mean to tell me… Kiritsugu would destroy the Grail… all for the sake of his child?"

"Of course he would." The Magician said, the smile on his face widening, "He is a father, after all. Don't you think a father would want what is best for their children?"

A swing of a sword rang through the air, meeting flesh as the Magician's head parted from the rest of his body. Irisviel's eyes widened in horror, watching Altria's countenance completely fall apart in rage, and the King of Knights turned towards Irisviel with betrayal coming from the depths of her green pools.

"Saber, you know that–"

"You lied to me!"

"No, they kept the truth from you. Withholding information is different from outright lying," the flippant voice of the Magician once again rang through both of their ears, and Altria took another swing at her backside to cleave the irritating man into two, watching as the figure melted into stardust and appear right next to Irisviel, the flippant expression on his face now changing to a cruel smirk.

"How selfish, Saber. To think you were this desperate to get your hands on the Grail…" Another swing sang through the still afternoon air, and the Magician raised an arm, stopping the invisible blade right in its tracks as Altria's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'd advise on another course of action," Kajiya said, his tone now even as he gripped the invisible blade. Altria's sword groaned, as if being exposed to stress enough to bend the blade, and her eyes bugged out as a light tap from the Magician's finger sent the Servant stumbling back a few paces. "You swore yourself to be your Master's blade. To be their shield and their weapon. A weapon which turns their back on their Master is nothing more than a useless blade."

Altria roared in rage, the suit she wore swapping into her armor as she charged forward with Mana Burst. She flickered, and the blade swung towards the Magician's neck, yet Kajiya only blinked before pinching the blade out of the air and striking swiftly with a chop to the nape. The Saber-class Servant coughed out spittle, and felt a stab along the base of her neck. She immediately collapsed into Irisviel's arms, the strength in her body gone, and she glanced around to see the Magician pocket a crystal into the inside of his clothing. A second later, she blacked out.

"Her strength is sealed, for the time being," Kajiya once again spoke, snapping Irisviel out of her stupor as she stared at the Magician with a blank look on her face. "If you want to get her strength back, then find me. I'm sure Kerry would find a way."

The Magician snapped his fingers, and Irisviel blinked to see Kajiya gone, replaced with the ordinary hustle and bustle of a street. A note floated down from somewhere above her, and after managing to balance Altria in one hand – _'How could she be so light?'_ – she reached out towards the note and folded it open with ease.

"_Tell Kerry to invite me to Illyasviel's next birthday party,"_ the note said, _"As her uncle, it would be remiss of me as to not attend such a momentous event."_

Irisviel laughed, before smothering it as she turned towards the currently-sleeping Altria. A grimace forms on her face, before she shakes her head and began dragging Altria along with her to see Kiritsugu.

No matter what their aim was, they still need Saber's power, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone. I bring you the 3rd chapter. There's somewhat more corrections in this one than previously, because I found several things I did which I now deem inferior. Also, I haven't had the chance to explain why Erithemaeus's Glossary Update is called 'Kajiya's Dictionary', complete with a different writing style. It's merely personal preference from its original author, so I won't touch it too much apart from some cosmetic touches.**

**I've also realized I've misspelled the original author's current pen name in the previous 2 chapters. I've fixed them, so you can go ahead and search for their name properly this time. I also have problems in viewing and replying to reviews for this story somehow, so the Mailbag will pause for a while until the site can fix it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu fingered the crystal in his hands, a migraine starting to fester. It was not due to the flippant mercenary-cum-recently-announced-Magician who had given the crystal to him, but that revelation certainly played a role in its birth. No, it was because he was forced to give up one of his most favored equipment just to retrieve the crystal containing Saber's power. So what if the Origin Rounds could be slotted into any rifle?

That Contender was a work of art.

The Magus Killer sighed, turning over the crystal as another lance of pain pierced through his head. He just knew whatever he was holding in his hands was something beyond human comprehension, and the migraine in his head was due to his subconscious trying to understand whatever the Magician had given to him. Yet, still, human curiosity is a fickle thing, and a small smile quirked upon the Magus Killer's lips.

What if he asked Kajiya to produce more crystals to seal the other Servants?

The idea passed through his mind for a moment, but it was rejected a second later. Whatever hold he had on the young Magician was gone when he stormed the Einzbern castle, killed Acht, took out the Lesser Grail out of his wife's body and placed it in the confines of the Grail itself. He couldn't be more thankful than that, considering his original plan was gone, in favor of protecting his family...

Was that the reason as to why Kajiya had stormed in the first place? To take away the reasons as to why Emiya Kiritsugu had to fight for the Holy Grail? Iri was safe. Ilya would have both of her parents whilst growing up. After knowing what laid on the end of the path, he had decried such a life and proceeded to make sure his family would be safe.

The Magus Killer was fantastically played. Kiritsugu couldn't help but chuckle at that. At least, being played by a Magician soothed the pain of a hurt pride.

Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Aiming down the scope of his WA2000 downrange, he scanned the docks for any sorts of suspicious activity, taking note of the Servant currently standing in one of the roads leading towards a dock crane. A glance towards the dock crane itself showed no signs of activity… _yet._ He was sure he saw a flicker of something on the crane. "Maiya, I saw something on the crane. Pay attention towards it."

"Roger."

Kiritsugu rounded on the Servant once again, and a chill rose up on his spine as Iri and Saber took to the field. Saber looked like her life had been drained out of her, and each and every step she made looked like she was already on death's door. A grimace formed on Kiritsugu's lips, and he turned his attention towards the crystal which Kajiya had given to him earlier.

'_Just how potent was the sealing?'_

The two Servants started talking towards one another, and Kiritsugu was forced to make a decision – quick. Saber was getting antsy once again, and with her condition, she stood no chance of winning against another Servant. Even a normal human could put up a fight against her, considering her reduced strength.

The crystal glowed in the darkness, shining in a multitude of colors against the backdrop of his coat. A sigh escaped the Magus Killer's lips, and he pulled out the crystal Kajiya had given him… and crushed it in his hands.

Its effect was immediate. Saber had pushed Iri backwards, and quickly swung against Lancer's strike, the clash of metal ringing through the air as two figures of legend wrote another chapter in their story. Every strike was fluid, every parry as natural as a river carving its way through the landscape. Concrete was turned into rubble, and the durable casings of freight containers were naught but mere air against the sharpness of their strokes.

Kiritsugu was entranced for a moment or two, before his subconscious reminded him of his task. Once again, he scanned the battlefield, his blood freezing at the sight of Assassin's mask on top of the crane, its cloak swaying along to the gusts of wind. Placing a finger on his earpiece, he sent a message towards his assistant. "Maiya, Assassin's at the crane."

A moment, before his assistant replied. "Roger, I spot him, but I'm not sure if I could get a clean shot."

"Don't bother. Just observe him for now, and tell me if he moves," Kiritsugu replied, a frown on his face. As weak as Assassin might be in direct combat with other Servants, it's still a Heroic Spirit – an existence far above mortal men. What was Maiya thinking?

With a huff, Kiritsugu turned his rifle back towards the battlefield, flicking on the infrared scope to see if he could spot Lancer's Master. Using Magic Circuits heated up the body, a natural phenomenon caused by the Second Law of Thermodynamics. Using magical energy causes mana to flow, and some of the mana was turned to heat as the process is inefficient. Of course, this infrared signature could be reduced by refining the way how magical energy flows around the body, but Kiritsugu was sure Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald would see such a thing as beneath him.

_'Magus pride.'_

Also Kiritsugu's greatest ally.

Coal-colored orbs widened at the silhouette just hiding behind a rooftop. Not enough protection for a fully-loaded Origin Round traveling about twice the speed of sound. If there were any magical protections against bullets, then the Origin Round would take care of the rest. How many bullets had he used up now? He was sure he was close to running empty, but after the… _fiasco_ at the Einzbern castle, he suddenly found himself holding another case of the damn things, with a note which was obviously Kajiya's handwriting.

Immature brat he may act at times, but the elegant script made him realize there was more to his fellow mercenary than he thought. Aside from being a Magician, of course.

Lightning streaked through the air, and a stray spark landed near him. Kiritsugu winced, looking at the flying chariot landing in the middle of the battlefield, and once more he cursed himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings. Truly, it had been a long time since the Magus Killer had been out on the field.

Gray orbs met ruby eyes, and Kiritsugu promptly froze. The newcomer – whomever he might be – had known of his presence. That spark of lightning wasn't an accident. His blood promptly froze, and Kiritsugu swore under his breath, but he knew moving away from his position would give it away towards the newcomer.

He had a family to go back to. Being turned into a makeshift lightning rod was _not_ one of his goals.

"All of you, sheathe your weapons!" The boisterous newcomer screamed, his voice ringing through the air with the strength and authority of a king. "…for you are in the presence of a King!"

Shock ran through Kiritsugu's body as he once again focuses on the scope, picking out two figures along with the newcomer who could only be another Servant. A pair of determined gray orbs looked out amongst the crowd, but Kiritsugu could see the shaking of their owner's legs. The other figure… he recognized. The Magus Killer would never forget those heterochromatic eyes, burning behind those black frames as they stared at him, and _only him_.

* * *

"…_Emiya Kiritsugu, evacuate the civilians."_

"_The target would escape."_

"_Snipe him when he's escaping. Duh."_

"_But–"_

"_I'll do it myself." The voice was cold. Clinical. A far cry from his normal tone of voice. Emiya Kiritsugu could only watch with bated breath as an honest-to-god flintlock appeared in his hand, and was aimed towards the crowd. A pull of the trigger later, and the target slumped over on the conference table, dead. No bullet holes on the windows to show the target had been shot. Only the outcome of death._

_Alarms rang throughout the building, and Kajiya sighed, turning towards Kiritsugu with a cold burn in his eyes._

"_If I ever see you entertain the thought of collateral damage again…"_

_No words needed to be said. The threat worked well enough._

* * *

Kajiya. The mercenary-cum-Magician, who he had shared a passing acquaintance with on some missions – all listed as extremely dangerous, due to them almost fulfilling the requirements for the Counter Force to intervene. Kiritsugu listed him on a similar level, and told all of his allies as such. Beneath that mask of cheer and exuberance…

…laid a killer, as emotionless as he was, back during the day.

* * *

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was a Lord of the esteemed Clock Tower. He had been responsible for bringing the once-obscure Archibald name into the fore once more, and has even made some contacts with the Barthomeloi with his incredible genius and political acumen. His confidence was assured – his victory in the War all written but in name, and thus he stood upon the rooftop with his ever-present Mystic Code by his side, watching as his filth of a student landed with what was supposed to be his Servant.

Then, he saw the visage of the Magician, and promptly paled on the spot.

_How?!_ How had _Waver Velvet_, out of all people, gathered the loyalty of a Magician in this War!? Everyone knew the game had changed when a Magician had stepped onto the field. Each and every one of the participants of the War had made preparation to snare the Magician on their side – offering research, glory, and everything that one person could ever ask for in exchange for their cooperation.

So how does a fifth-generation _nobody_ of a magus managed to gather his loyalty, of all things!?

'_No.'_ A sigh escaped Kayneth's lips, smoothing down his hair and disheveled robes. He would not present such a… disgraceful appearance to the Magician. Whatever terms Waver Velvet had to gain the Magician's loyalty, he would give more. A simple task, really – he was one of the Clock Tower Lords. Any resources could be gathered with but a snap of his hands.

"Lancer, stand down for the moment. I am going to attempt negotiations."

His voice carried through their mental connection, and his Servant nodded, despite his misgivings, and took a step back. Kayneth turned to face the Magician… only for those heterochromatic orbs lighting up in amusement.

Good. It would seem like this deal was already done to begin with. "Magician, would you–"

"No."

Silence rang through the air, and Kayneth had to stifle a scathing retort. _'He's a Magician. An existence above you. Of course he noticed the pride in your actions. One must act subservient to them in order for them to pay attention.'_

Another intake of breath, another attempt at smoothing out his features. This time, with a subservient tone, along with a bow. "Please hear my request–"

"No." This time, Kayneth was sure he had heard a snicker.

A twitch formed on his brow, one which wouldn't go away, and a heave of breath was enough to show his annoyance. "…why?"

"Do you really think I'd get along with _you_, of all people?" A scoff rises from the Magician, unheeding of Kayneth's mounting anger. "I've been to your classes before," he said, a scowl on his face. "Always prattling on about your lineage and how it elevates you from everyone else. Even trashed Waver's paper right in front of the whole class."

Intent rolled off the Magician in waves, and Kayneth's blood paled as his mind flashed to the student next to Waver, staring back at him with dispassionate heterochromatic orbs. The Lord from the Clock Tower took a step back just as the Magician hopped off the chariot, a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"…oh, I am _so_ going to enjoy killing you."

"LANCER, PROTECT ME!"

* * *

The flash of a Command Seal echoes through the entire docks as I charge in, my arm extended in a lancer's grip, ironically enough. The Servant appears, a meter before I'm supposed to pierce through Archibald's heart, and a quick deflect from the red spear forces me to duck and whirl, shifting my aim for his legs instead.

A yellow spear gets in my way, however, and I lean back while pushing backward, getting out of the subsequent slice and thrust from the Servant's red spear.

"So, you're a Magician," the Servant says, readying his spears in a tight grip, the grim expression on his face quite telling of what was to come. "…although, it seems to me you pride yourself on being a fighter as well."

Lancer comes in a blur, and I duck out of instinct and thrust my spear into his chest, but it's deflected by his yellow spear, whirling the damn thing around and thrusting the blade towards my head. I kick him in the abdomen before it happened, and Lancer is forced back a few spaces whilst I release a small sigh.

As expected of a Heroic Spirit, they're much better after they're dead.

"Are you ready to test your blades against mine, Magician?"

I scoff, the spear in my hand giving way to stardust as I pulled my latest project out of its holster. Emiya Kiritsugu's Thompson Contender gleams in the moonlight, a bullet cocked and ready to fire. "As much as I prefer a flintlock myself, well…" I shrug, whirling the gun in my hand as stardust coalesced into an ethereal blade. "…at least, this still meets my preferences."

[Seraphim, set.]

Magical energy floods through my body as Lancer surges forward, with two spears at the ready, one going for my neck. I meet the red spear with the Contender, the ring of steel resounding through the air as Lancer's eyes widen, and I used the opportunity to angle the blade and pull the trigger. The sound of a gunshot rings through the air, and Lancer breaks, jumping backwards and staggering a few paces as he eyes the wound on his shoulder.

"You…"

"A Magician never reveals his secrets," I quip back with a small smile, and a small smirk graces Lancer's lips as he once again readies himself, gripping both spears in his right hand and letting his left arm fall behind him. This was nothing more than a last stand; to buy time against an overwhelmingly powerful opponent. I'm sure he can see I'm not even serious.

"Magician…" Lancer holds one of his spears in reverse, and I raised an eyebrow at the maneuver. "…my name is DIarmuid ua Duibhe, the First of the Knights of Fianna. May I ask as to what's your name?"

I sigh. Damn heroes and their damn pride.

"…Enki," I said in nothing short of a whisper, yet realization flashes across Diarmuid's eyes as a bitter smile crosses his face. He erupts in a column of movement, a red gleam flashing across my vision as Gae Dearg sings through the air, a loud bang erupting as it goes past the sound barrier. A split-second after that, Diarmuid dashes in with Gae Buidhe in tow, the yellow spear trailing a golden streak as it's poised over my heart.

Yet, a simple whirl of the Contender and a pull of a trigger was enough to stop the charge in its tracks.

Heroic Vessels are the perfect Heroic Spirits. They were existences above the concept of the Throne of Heroes itself, summoned under a dire need to change a timeline too different from the norm. Of course, if I was facing a genuine Heroic Spirit, then I might need to get serious, but what I am facing is a Servant. An accurate caricature of a Heroic Spirit, yes, but the fact they are bound to their Class in order to limit their potential speaks of their true power. However, the bottom line is… I don't need to do anything to face a Servant.

…Diarmuid hunches over, his weight looming over me as blood leaks out from the hole on his heart. A smile is plastered on his face, his eyes closing weakly as golden motes of light begin emanating from his body. Moments later, he's completely gone, with all traces of his presence erased, as if he's nothing more than a wraith in the first place. An apt comparison, considering the true nature of Servants.

A sigh escapes my lips, meeting Archibald's gaze. The Contender is cocked and primed to fire, and I pull the trigger. The bullet spits out of the barrel, the recoil barely shifting my aim, but a golden blur passes in the way of the bullet and broke it apart. The offending projectile buries itself in the concrete, and my eyes widen ever-so slightly at the familiar make of the sword which buried itself into the ground.

No… it isn't just _familiar_. It is the exact same sword I had made during days past, with these very same hands.

My head whirls towards the direction where the sword came from, and my eyes bug out even further as my heterochromatic orbs met eyes... that are blood-red, like wine. Those foretelling their owner's divine ancestry.

"It would be a waste for one of your creations to be used on something as mundane as an execution, blacksmith."

The familiar armor, the familiar tone of voice, the familiar sneer. Memories of days past flashes across my mind, where the Queen stood alongside his red-haired aide, and the image of me kneeling in supplication, as I presented a blade towards him.

Or in this case… _her_.

* * *

Gilgamesh stared as her blacksmith tossed away the filth – which was the weapon used in this age – and immediately knelt on one knee. There were no words to be said. A smile formed on her lips while she stared at the gesture of fealty, and a genuine laugh echoes through the air. Her laughter was not one to be simply heard, and the rest of those fakes were to be dispatched immediately, but as of the moment…?

She simply savored it.

To the rest present, she illuminated the dark docks stronger than a sunrise. Even her laugh was able to charm Altria, despite her Magic Resistance skill, because it's not even Magic or Magecraft; it's simply the will of the World, such was her Conceptual Weight.

"Truly, it has been a long time since someone I had ruled has appeared in this realm." She stepped off her perch, moving forward to address her servant as he hung his head low. "…blacksmith," she said, her voice naught but a whisper against the silence echoing in the air, "have you accomplished the task I had given you?"

"Of course."

A nod on the King's face. Good. It was nice to see some servants had never reneged on their loyalty towards another.

An illusory vision rose from her servant's outstretched hand, morphing into a phantom sword, which slowly solidified itself into reality. A sword made out of words, made to cut down words, revealing only the light of truth at the end. Unlike the one which those gods had given her before, however, this blade looked more in line as to what a sword actually looked like, but containing all of the otherworldliness of the original. A weapon of the gods, reshaped to fit human hands.

Fitting, considering who her blacksmith actually is.

"Ea…" Gilgamesh breathed in, an obvious smile on her face, before it summarily thinned and she shook her head, the blonde locks moving immaculately around her face. "No, it is not worthy of being called by that name anymore."

A determined hand grabbed the finished blade, swinging it around as a whine echoed throughout the docks.

She turned towards her servant, a calculating expression on her face. "Rejoice, Enki, for this blade shall be named after your own name!"

Silence rings throughout the air, and Gilgamesh knows it is due to the shock of the awe they feel about the blade.

"Listen, fakers."

She knew they weren't doing that, since they're all too-focused on the blade which she currently wielded in her hands.

"Out of respect for my servant, I shall leave the lot of you be in order to fight amongst yourselves like the rabble you are." Opening her Treasury, she stored the blade inside, a voice nagging at her to make another key specifically for it.

Her form wavered, shifting into astral form and leaving the rest of the mongrels alone. No doubt, the moment she had her back turned, the rabble would turn on each other once again. Briefly, she had considered as to whether or not her servant would be fine, but she shuffled that away with a chuckle and a snort.

That blacksmith would always find a way to live.

* * *

**Kajiya's Dictionary:**

**Origin Rounds: Emiya Kiritsugu's greatest weapon, a set of bullets filled with a smidge of the Magus Killer's powdered ribs. Containing the Origins of [Sever] and [Tie], anything hit by it is both severed and reconnected, with no consideration towards the material's original state. Truly, a weapon tailor-suited against Magecraft itself. Of course, they still had some flaws which needed to be fixed. Something like that didn't really matter to someone like me, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Here's the 4th chapter coming; not much has changed, so I managed to trim this up into a satisfactory quality quickly. The review section for this story has been fixed, so you guys can send questions to there, to my own or Erithemaeus's PM box. Most of the reviewers' questions has been answered in the previous chapter's AN, so I won't bother repeating it here.**

* * *

All was silent at the docks, as every pair of eyes stared at the young Magician in their midst. An unknown ability to create objects out of thin air… A name uttered by one of the most ancient figures in history, which spoke of said Magician's previous identity… The slight hints of nobility upon his presence…

Waver didn't want to believe it. That his friend… his _ally_ in this war was nothing more than a Divine Spirit wanting a good show! But then again, the gods are fickle, aren't they? All they wanted was nothing more than an orchestrated masterpiece. Coal orbs stared pleadingly at his ally, a slow nod punctuating his response, and Waver felt the breath went out of his lungs as he slowly collapsed into the side of Rider's chariot.

"Enki… the Mesopotamian god of water, creations, and illusion."

Surprisingly, none of the Servants who were gathered here spoke, but instead, the beautiful silver-haired woman who had just appeared out of a shipping crate did. "The Age of Gods had ended long ago, their kind migrating into the Reverse Side of the World as the Age of Heroes flourished… But to actually think one of them had returned… "

It was the discovery of the century. No doubt, magi at the Clock Tower would immediately herald it as a sign of the Age of Gods' return. Most will flock to Japan, wishing to know what had transpired with the sudden reappearance of a Divine Spirit, and others would sit in their Workshops, waiting for the inevitable growth of Mystery upon the Outer World.

But it was not to be. Enki had turned towards them with a stone-faced expression, the Contender which was tossed away to one side somehow reappearing right in his grip.

"That god is dead," he spoke, without any inflection in his tone of voice. Not even a word of denial or hesitation escaped his lips – that was how sure the young man was of his identity. "That old trickster had died a long time ago, lost to the ages along with nothing more than a few scraps of cuneiform." He breathed, closing his eyes as he did so, and power immediately suffocated the air around the docks as Enki opened his eyes once again, with ethereal – and most importantly, inhuman – eyes gazing back into his surroundings. "I am different. My name is… Kajiya."

"Kajiya–!"

"Waver." It was the warmth in the tone which stopped the young magus, his shoulders tensing as that inhuman golden gaze was rendered upon him. "…for what it's worth, I appreciate your friendship."

The young magus was supposed to feel elated. To feel joyful – not many could boast being on good terms with a Divine Spirit, yet Waver did the impossible and lived to tell the tale. Yet, his vision was blurry, and he was forced to wipe the traces of tears in his eyes as he realized the solemn tone in his friend's voice.

"But now… I must say goodbye. Thank you."

Kajiya's voice echoed once throughout the docks, before a brilliant flash of golden light and a gust of wind obscured every participant's field of view. A second later, unnatural stillness returned, and the Magician-turned-Divine Spirit was nowhere to be found.

'_An illusion.'_ Waver realized in his mind, yet he shook his head and wiped more tears from his eyes, before turning a gaze of steel towards his Servant. "Rider, take us home. There would be no more fighting tonight."

"No, wait–"

"You heard my Master, Saber," Rider's voice snapped through the tense silence of the docks, the warmth in his voice tempered by emotions. "He does not wish to fight you, nor your Master, for the time being. Let us retire for the moment, and continue on fighting once more upon the field of battle when the opportunity shows." The large redhead gripped the reins on his chariot a little bit tighter, and the bulls gave their own response. Iskandar simply chuckled to himself as he urged his mount forth, a crash of lightning and thunder sparking through the air, as they were airborne once again.

"Still, to think a Divine Spirit has lived among us for such a long time…" He mused to himself, a contemplative expression on his face. Every hero knew what the Divine Spirits were like – those who lived to tell the tale often told others about the prideful display of their powers, of believing they were on a different level from man. That view had not change in the book of myths he had read. Zeus was still a womanizer. Hera was still as spiteful towards those who caught her folly. The portrayal of Divine Spirits hadn't changed since the beginning of the Age of Heroes.

And yet… the knowledge of Akasha flowed into Iskandar's mind. There were a select few Divine Spirits who had chosen to help humanity out of their own free will. Prometheus was his most favorite tale – true, he was an existence even older than the Divine Spirits of Greece themselves, yet the Servant could only feel humbled at the immense amount of effort and pain the Titan had to go through in order to help humanity as a whole.

Yet still, there were others. Sun Wukong, of eastern renown. Odin, of the northern wastes. Now…

…Enki. The god of wisdom and knowledge, and one of the oldest and most powerful Divine Spirits the Earth has ever seen. What hardships did he endure? What suffering did he have to go through in order to give humanity an edge against their daily conflicts?

More knowledge flowed into the Servant's mind, and a deeper frown crossed his face.

_Magic._ Weapons of alloys which wouldn't be discovered until thousands of years later. The ability of free will. The basics of civilization. What was Enki's goal, to gift humanity such bounties? To go through pain and suffering, incomprehensible to a Servant like him? Why did he fight in order to give humanity a place in the Outer World?

Another flash of knowledge. The gleam of realization within ruby eyes. Iskandar barked out a laugh as he slowed down the chariot to a crawl, before setting it down in front of the clearing where his Master had summoned him. Once more, he felt the familiar tingle of a Bounded Field through his skin, cloaking him from any prying eyes, and Iskandar's smile grew wider upon seeing the familiar figure by the campfire, cooking something called a 'marshmallow' on a stick.

"…it seems fate decrees that we meet each other again, Enki."

* * *

"You know trying to hide in this time would be all but impossible." A voice, so ethereal and so perfect that its speaker cannot be called human, manifests on the log in front of me, watching the crackling fires. "Yet, still, you persist. You found yourself connected and embroiled into a War you were supposed to have no place in."

"I know," I reply with a sigh, tearing my gaze away from the fire and towards the figure in front of me. Silver eyes crinkle in sadistic amusement, watching the aggrieved expression on my face. The fire brings out the warmth of her brown hair, streaked with silvery white which falls down in an elegant yet complicated braid, and the rest of her clothing are made out of coarse robes made for journeying. No doubt, this is the visage of a person used to the ordeals of travel. The large bag located at the figure's side does nothing to detract from that image.

The figure chuckles, the ethereal voice once again whispering in the wind. "Well, what do you need to do as of now?" The tilt of the head is so like _her_ that I open my lips to speak, but not a single word comes out as I remember who this figure is.

My handler. My warden. _My torturer._

Alaya.

"Truth is the price for trickery," I simply say, even as Alaya hums and frowns.

A moment later, she replies in a voice of the deceased, "Indeed, telling the truth would bring forth a greater closure to this situation. Yet, that is not what I'm asking." A huff, once again so similar to _her_ I grit my teeth to stifle any reactions to the mockery of the person in front of me. "I ask as to what you plan to do in the future. Events were already irrevocably changed the moment you involved yourself with that _Magician_–" That word, she sneers in distaste. "–like I know it would. Once again, you cut the chains of fate which were not meant to be."

A blink, then a coy smile forms on Alaya's lips, staring at me like a predator in all but name. "…or were you expecting me to delete this timeline?"

"No." This time, there is steel in my voice, enough to make her silver orbs blink in surprise. "I'll save this world from the brink if I have to." With naught but a wave of a hand, I will a crystal into existence. Green beyond a color of what is possible on Earth, with a configuration and composition which is completely different from any materials on the planet. Truly _alien._ "…you know what happened the last time you steered things into this manner."

"Indeed," Alaya says, placing her chin on both hands whilst her smile grows wider. I have to remind myself it wasn't _her_. That she is my jailor and torturer in one, wearing _her_ body. "And once again I am impressed you had pulled through. I am thinking we should commemorate that momentous event with a Quantum Time Lock. What do you think?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

Alaya is silent for a time, before a smile crosses her face. This one is bland, yet shows her true nature – one of a completely inhuman creation trespassing on what is hers. "…indeed, you don't," she states, "Everything you have is owned by _me_, including your abilities, thoughts, actions, and words. Just like your ilk had taken everything away from my charges, so I shall take from you, Enki."

Once again, a defeated sigh escapes from my lips. Whether it is _her_, or Alaya in _her_ body, anything which bears a resemblance to _her_… I can't defeat. One man's actions can't change the deeds of a whole, and the Divine Spirits aren't any better. Is it off-putting I figure out such a thing now, when Alaya herself gave me the fabricated emotions which wouldn't have been in place of a normal human being? Is it ironic an inhuman figure like me was able to sympathize with a human figure like _her_?

Yes. Alaya has planned it out that way.

I never deem my actions to be enough to atone for the rest of my kind. Yet, now I am also thinking this much effort should be enough for atonement. Truly, a human mindset allows for contradictions in the very soul. "So, what are you planning again?"

"Planning. Me." Alaya drawls out, in a manner which was completely hers and hers alone. She places a hand on her chest, looking affronted by the idea. As a fellow inhuman, no matter how human she tries to look, I can notice the infinitely tiny cracks in her façade, the way they try to hide a monster behind human flesh. "Why, I've never done such a thing in regards to your punishments. Indeed, most of them are by your own making."

Another arrow drawn and shot, aiming towards my heart – aiming to break the last vestiges of resistance I could put up. Yet I persist, still, and I disregard the approach to my own person by staring straight into silver eyes. "…who are on the roster in this War?"

Silence. Once again, Alaya stands still, an inhuman mockery of the body she is currently borrowing. Yet again, a thin smile forms on her face, promising sadistic glee. "I am sure you could retrieve such information from your Knight Arms." A look of mock surprise, complete with placing a hand on her cheek at the shock of such an event, appears. "…oh, but you gave it away, correct? To a person with your blood, nonetheless. Truly, such a shame."

I sigh, closing my eyes as Alaya promptly shifts out of existence, the loud clonking and braying of bulls gathering my attention instead. I don't pay attention to it, however, returning back to my task as I look at the marshmallow in disgust and throw it back into the fire.

"…it seems fate decrees that we must meet again, Enki."

Truly, it does seem like 'fate' and 'Alaya' are nothing more than two sides of the same coin.

* * *

"En… ki…?"

"Waver." Kajiya sat on one of the logs surrounding the campfire, turning towards them with a slight nod. A blink later, and he could feel the weight of the being in front of him, and slowly but surely, the young magus took his first steps outside of the chariot's comfort zone.

There were no more tears to be shed. Not after tonight. "I assume you want answers."

"Just one," he said, the silence being broken by the chirping of crickets as Rider had shifted into astral form, along with Gordius Wheel. Waver had mulled the question over during the trip back to the clearing amidst the tears of betrayal, and once they were near their home, had told Rider to start finding En- _Kajiya_ by tomorrow morning. It had been a surprise when the pair found themselves staring at the person who had suddenly disappeared back in the docks, but not an unwelcome one.

'_Come on, you idiot,'_ the young magus berated himself, _'You've gone so far now. Don't back out.'_

"Was the time I spent with you nothing more than a waste?" His voice grew hoarse at the end, and he could feel the emotions once again trying to take over his mind, but he steeled himself and stared at En- _Kajiya_ with determination in his coal orbs.

The Divine Spirit snorted, shaking his head. "Of course not. Does our friendship run so shallow, Waver, that you'd run away at knowing another facet of me?" En- _Kajiya_ raised a brow, and Waver quivered his lip as a tear flowed down on his cheek.

'_Damn it.'_

"N-No…" He replied, trailing off towards the end as Kajiya nodded enthusiastically, the previous hints of his personality once again resurfacing as the Divine Spirit shifted over to the side, leaving enough space on the log for him. No other words needed to be said. Kajiya simply patted the space beside him, with an accommodating smile on his face.

"I'd like Iskandar to listen to my story as well," he said, "Would that be fine?"

Waver all but obliged his request.

* * *

"So, it's a given then?" Tokiomi asked, a raised brow at the apparatus in front of him as a voice belonging to the priest emanated from within.

"Indeed. This is too great a risk to let one of them run free at this delicate point in time," the elderly voice of the priest spoke, "If we must band together all of the Masters in order to accomplish this task, then we must."

"I understand. Thank you for taking the time to relay this information to me, Father Risei," Tokiomi said, bowing towards the effigy as he cut off the connection. His right hand twitched, the Command Seals glowing amidst the dark space of the basement, and the magus quickly turned around with swift grace and all but bounded towards his office.

He was not disappointed. There, leaning against the wall, was none other than Gilgamesh, the King – or Queen – of Heroes. A blood-red eye glanced towards him in displeasure, and a scowl graced her fine features. "Tokiomi," she all but sneered the name, "it is unbecoming of you to be late to a meeting you had planned yourself."

The magus's breath quickened, and he immediately fell to one knee whilst bowing his head down low. "Forgive your servant for his mistakes, o' King."

"Hmph… A faker, like all the others." At this, Tokiomi's eyes widened, only for a glint of gold to flash by his vision, a sword embedded to the ground right beside him. "Who told you to lay your eyes upon mine, mongrel?" Immediately, cyan eyes glanced downward, and less than a second later, he could feel impending death behind him. "…really, I could cut you down where you stand, and I could simply find that blacksmith and contract myself to him. It would be too easy to do so."

At this, Tokiomi's blood chilled. Gilgamesh, paired against a Divine Spirit, of all things?

"Luckily for you, I gave my word. A King does not turn their back on their own words. You may now look upon me."

Slowly, Tokiomi angled his head upwards, catching the glint behind his Servant's blood-red eyes, and a soft sigh of realization escaped her perfect lips. "…ah, as I had expected. Truly, you lot are nothing more than worthless trash, ready to be fed for the hounds."

"I-I don't understand-"

Once again, another glint of light, another brush with death. "I didn't ask for your input, mongrel." An annoyed huff escaped Gilgamesh's lips, and a golden portal formed right above her shoulder, aimed directly towards him. "Per usual, humans seek to destroy what they cannot understand. I know of your plans, of your motives. You seek to murder the blacksmith."

Tokiomi's breath tightened around his throat, expecting the weapon within the portal to come barreling out towards him, but after a few seconds of silence, he could finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Cowards, the lot of you. Not even taking responsibility for your own actions." She sneered. "…yet, I will let this treacherous thought go, just for this once. You want to murder one who has gained my express approval? An individual who has lived for a far longer time than you? You all but face the impossible. An impossible existence, filled with impossible experiences so large and varied, you could never come close to achieving even a single sliver to his brilliance and cunning.

"Yet, of course you _try_. When you are human, nothing is impossible, after all."

For once, Tokiomi thought a thin smile had formed on Gilgamesh's face, but it was gone before he could even blink. Did he imagine that…?

"Therefore, I will give you this one chance. Lucky for the lot of you, he has a bleeding heart, so you would be able to make it out alive, if you ever fail. If you succeed, however…"

Blood-red eyes gazed into him, and once more Tokiomi felt what it was like to become powerless, to become subject to another's whims. Gilgamesh leaned towards him, a scent full of exotic spices overpowering his very being, yet they only screamed of danger.

"…you would be the one to die first. Then, the rest of humanity shall follow."

* * *

**Kajiya's Glossary:**

**Clairvoyance: The ability to see where no one has seen before. This is not a Mystic Eye – instead, it is something ingrained into the mind, waiting to be used… but atrophied over time. [Clairvoyance] allows one to see an aspect of the world that could not be seen by normal eyes. Think of it like a sense which combines all experiences perceived by the other senses, then makes an informed observation. It is similar to [Instinct] or [Mind's Eye], but [Clairvoyance] is different due to one thing… this 'sense', is Akasha itself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. I just want to announce the first parts of the new rewrite is already on the way, and already beta-ed by yours truly. It depends once again on Erithemaeus's schedule (who have posted in this story's reviews section so you can go straight to their profile) when it'll be released. For now, enjoy the next chapter. I may be delaying some future updates to focus on HV-S02's next chapter.**

* * *

"_Another village, gone," I said, a snort shooting into the air as the scent of ozone tingled my nose. I sift through the ruins of the village; immaculate fingers flowing through black dust, and I stopped as I came across an old, weather-worn idol, showing the visage of Anu. "...truly, such a waste."_

"_The land is turned black, unable to support life for years to come," my companion replied, stepping up from somewhere behind me, and did her share in sifting through a mountain of ash. "We could spread the ashes while we travel, however, and render the lands we pass as fertile. I am sure the Earth Mother would be pleased."_

"_How should we store it, though?" I asked onto the wind, only for my companion to glance towards me, silver eyes half-lidded in annoyance. A small smile quirked on my lips, and a wave of the wrist gathered up the ashes and bade them to flow into a sack. "It was merely rhetoric, dear one. No need for the glares."_

_My companion simply fell silent, the idol of Anu falling into my hands – the only thing left of the village which hadn't been turned to dust. A quick shimmer of crystalline light, and I had stored the effigy as well._

"_...nothing," my dear one said, her eyes glancing towards me in a look of confusion. "But why do the gods not take away your crown?"_

"_It is the only thing they would never take." I replied in a voice of stone, "Even if they did, they would not be able to. Such is the Mé, the light of civilization. For it was I who built up the first cities and taught them the craft. For it was I who taught them how to make use of their surroundings. It was I who stoked the fire of Man, and I who gave them [Change]. Do you understand, dear one?"_

_I turned towards her with a raised brow, only for her to glance towards me once again in confusion. Another chuckle rose out of my lips as I bade the two of us to stand once again, ready to continue onto our journey. The crown reformed, held by unbreakable twine and wrapped around my waist, as our feet walked the earth._

_My dear one and I had been traversing the world, seeing the sights Gaia had made. Arches so natural that one could not help but describe and draw them in great detail. Pillars, acting as ginormous gates for different sides of the world, stood high above the sea, reaching for the Heavens. Things others would take for granted, we did not. My dear one and I learned to be humble, placing aside our petty pride for the betterment of all. Nature and Divine, living alongside Man. It's a vision I wanted, realized – and one nearly impossible to achieve for a being of my temperaments._

_Yet, it was the path less traveled which always was the more interesting one, no?_

_The two of us came upon a river, with swift rapids flowing across the entire landscape. Dark bodies lurked underneath, foreboding in their depth, and I stood upon its banks with a pondering expression, a hand on my chin._

"_Now, yet another obstacle to overcome in our journey. Do you have any ideas for how to cross this, dear one?" I paused, waiting for her reply, yet it didn't come. "...dear one?"_

_My eyes glanced to the side, a scream trying to claw its way out of my throat as I found my dear one with arms wide open, speaking in the language of the World. Her lips moved with clarity and purpose, the words she uttered physically manifesting and revolving around her body. "By the power of nature's emissary, I order thee..."_

**"_Irkalla-!"_**

"_Begone!"_

_The words were said, the force within them resonating upon our surroundings as paleness set into my visage. A wince formed across my features, but a quick flick of my wrist allowed a wave of water to engulf the two of us before our scenery was all but obliterated. The wall of water was all but gone, dispersed by the force of the blast, and I stood underneath a light shower of rain a few seconds later as my dear one stood beside me, a pleased smile on her face._

"_...why?" I spoke up a moment later, staring at the crater which resulted from Irkalla's will._

_Beside me, she preened, puffing out her chest in a show of superiority. _"_With this, we could just traverse the river unharmed. I feel you should thank me for finding a solution to this problem."_

"_Yes, but at the cost of the lives of the creatures dwelling inside the river," I replied with a put-upon sigh. With water being one of my many dominions, seeing one being... obliterated so haphazardly made me a tad irritated. Yet, I stilled my temper, chalking it up to my dear one being up to her usual antics once again, and turned towards my dear one with my own eyes half-lidded this time. "...still, I commend you for finding such a brilliant situation to this dilemma. It wasn't as if I could just commune with the beasts of water and send them on their way, after all."_

"_Is that praise I hear coming from your mouth?"_

"_No," I bluntly replied, "...and if you ask, then I pray you might find someone who would be willing to each you the arts of sarcasm."_

_With that remark, I started walking across the dry riverbed, an aggrieved expression set upon my visage. Irkalla followed, a few steps behind and gazing forward with furrowed brows, idly twirling a lock of her braided hair. An unusual silence settled on our continued journey, the only sounds being the soft-swaying of reeds and the crunch of gravel against our feet. All the while, my crown bounced upon the corded braid, gleaming with a sheen I had not seen upon a long while._

_Truly, if I didn't know any better, I would've assumed the crown was indeed a sentient being. One who liked to revel in my compounded misery, for all it was worth._

_Both of us continued on walking through the earth, searching for villages to help and other resources to scavenge. Sometimes, beasts were set upon us, yet my dear one simply approached the problem like all others. I could still remember one of those Millennium-Ranked dragons blocking our path towards the next settlement, as I was forced to painstakingly conjure a potion which would allow us to sneak by unnoticed. Yet the moment I had finished a week of back-breaking work for the tonic, I found my dear one standing in front of the dragon's abode, her arms spread wide open with a manic grin on her face._

_I was both irritated yet thankful for the fact we didn't have to use the tonic at all._

* * *

My eyes slowly open awake, the scene of shifting leaves playing out before me. A small smile forms on my lips, before the discomfort from last night sets into my bones, and a dull pain slowly spreads throughout my body. I force myself into a sitting position, glancing around me to ascertain my current location, and I am pleasantly surprised to find myself in the depths of the seas, a forest of kelp looming over me. Breathing is as natural as air, and a flick of my wrist see a bubble of water form on my fingertips with the slightest of resistance. Another thought, and the bubble is dispersed, my brows moving downwards in thought.

A few calculations and a well-placed illusion later, I find myself staring at the closest beach, my clothes all dried up successfully. Fuyuki City once again looms overhead, a behemoth of human construction amidst nature's expansion, and I find myself popping a few joints as I stretch out my arms.

Once again, it is another day in this pointless war. My eyes gleam in both anticipation and excitement, and if someone has come upon me and stared as if I were a little child, I might've wiped their memory of the last few minutes.

Within a few hours later, I find myself wandering the city, my arms hanging behind my head whilst I recite a poem from ages past. It was a different language back then, before other Divine Spirits had seeded Gaia and injected their own knowledge of language and culture, and it is both nostalgic and amusing to hear the words coming out of my own throat. It is an epic – a hero's journey about a King who once ruled upon the world. A few times I lose track of where I am in the epic, and I stay silent for a few moments before I can remember and continue once again.

I glance to my side, seeing quite a few troublemakers aiming to stir up some trouble in an alleyway, and a flick of a wrist makes sure they are thoroughly satisfied. Once more, I continue on reciting the epic, hoping the words will attract the attention of one whose presence I sorely miss, and sure enough, I see a golden shimmer appearing from another alleyway a few paces in front of me. A thin smile forms on my face, before I cloak myself in a veil and bow on one knee, seeing the figure coming out of the – frankly filthy – place looking nonplussed.

"My King," I say, a glimmer of mischief in my eyes as I stare up into her blood-red orbs, "...may I talk to you for a moment?"

* * *

The mug all but slams onto the counter, a brazen smile plastered on my face as I wave the waiter over. "Another one, please!"

"Must you be so crass with your words?" The other figure on the table observes, a thin, amused smile spreading across her face as she does so. Blood-red eyes pouring with Divinity turn towards the waiter, the latter spellbound by her beauty, yet a snap of my fingers returns him back to his normal self. "I would like another beer as well."

Well, it's not like I didn't see this coming. Even among the ancient humans, with much higher Conceptual Weight, Gilgamesh stood heads and shoulders above everything else. It's already a miracle she doesn't simply decide to trample over this era's humans' dignity with her [Charisma] and beauty.

"C-Coming!" The waiter quickly bows, blushing profusely, and promptly leaves, allowing Gilgamesh and I some relative privacy once again. A wave of my wrist conjures another illusion, and our drinks are instantly refilled with a color the First King knew well.

"I have humored myself into spending the day with you," the blonde replies, taking a sip of the drink and widening her eyes at the slightly-familiar taste. "...and it would seem my time was not wasted. For all of your silver tongue, it would seem you are one of the most genuine of them all, blacksmith." A pause, and those serpentine eyes lock onto mine a moment later. "You wish to discuss, correct? Then speak."

"Very well, then," I say, thumbing the edge of my mug as I take another sip, gathering my courage as I do so. "...I'd like to know what happened after Ishtar invaded Uruk."

As expected, Gilgamesh's amicable mood quickly turns for the worse. "Do not speak of that _harlot_ whilst reminiscing nostalgia, blacksmith," she says, with a put-upon sigh, "It brings me annoyance to no end, even though I am sure you know the rest of the details." She gives me a pointed look, and I reply with a shrug. "...very well," she declares a moment later, "It would seem that it falls onto me to teach you the intricacies of social interaction once again."

I am already grateful this topic doesn't infuriate her like most other 'petty' things do, but it only brings a solemn grief to her. It pains me to do so, but this, too, is important to me.

"Think of it like this," she speaks, raising one dainty finger while she downs another mug. The amber liquid inside refills the instant it's empty, much to her suppressed delight. "We are acquaintances who have been separated for quite a long time, and once upon a normal day, we suddenly find ourselves staring at one another. Do you think it is a good idea to start talking about our past relations?"

A wince escapes my lips, which I hide behind a sip of my drink. Gilgamesh sees through the gesture, however, and promptly gives a vicious grin. "Ah, it would seem you are not devoid of common sense, after all. I feel elated at this revelation, blacksmith, and so I shall give you the answer myself.

"What is preferable in a situation like that is to talk about the events which happened during the last time we met. In simpler terms, I would like to inquire your newfound state of humanity."

Once again, a wince escapes my lips. Blood-red eyes narrow into slits, staring at me with the expression of a viper, and I find myself unable to speak for a few moments as I go and gather my thoughts.

Another mug of beer goes, and I promptly speak out my thoughts. "How did you know?"

Gilgamesh laughs; a tinkling sound spreads throughout the whole area as everyone here are transfixed by the sheer charm she exudes. Once again, I am forced to weave another illusion, this time subtler, and the words spread throughout their subconscious as they return towards their everyday tasks.

"I knew from the start, blacksmith," she says, making a gesture towards her eyes as a sound of realization crosses my lips.

Yes, well... that was just embarrassing, wasn't it?

"Truly, I do not even know whether or not it is stupidity, hubris, or pride, which made you think you would be able to escape my gaze."

Laughter once again rings throughout our table, and I wince as another metaphorical arrow pierced through my heart. Really, women nowadays do not know tact. "Considering I was currently inheriting a human body, I assumed that would be enough of a disguise." I sigh. "...no doubt, I have my own self to blame for that mistake."

"Indeed, blacksmith. I shall endeavor to never forget about it."

…and needle me every time we have conversation. Yes, I can already foresee how my future interactions with Gilgamesh will unfold already.

"...however, I shall not forget what you did for the entirety of Uruk."

Those words are muttered under her breath, and they catch my attention immediately. I freeze, staring at the blonde with wide eyes, only for the First King to quickly lob a Noble Phantasm at me to still any further reactions. A spear which tracks its target hums through the air, frozen in both place and time, and Gilgamesh promptly recalls the weapon with a mental command before it can do any serious damage. I don't dare describe her current expression, for fear of any unpredictable reactions.

I've seen what happened to Enkidu… no, the perfected Heroic Vessel after me, when he did so. I fear only _he_ is able to withstand her outrage, if and when it happens, but only if he is here today.

Of course, those are just words. Mentally, I think I catch a glimpse of her pouting.

"...are you fishing for compliments, blacksmith?"

Suddenly, that dangerous gaze is directed at me. I forcibly laugh, waving her concerns off with a dismissive hand, only managing to barely hide the cold sweat forming on the other. "O-Of course not," I replied, making sure to say it in a normal tone of voice to deny any accusations of lying, "Nor am I trying to make you admit it. It has just been a long time since seeing you that I am..."

Gilgamesh frowned, and I feel like a snake is strangling my neck.

"...never mind."

"Irkalla would not like it if she was to see you gallivanting around with another woman."

The comment makes me chuckle, a douse of memories flashing across my mind, as I can picture _her_ reaction perfectly, just as Gilgamesh intends to. "Yes," I said, a slight smile on my face, "She wouldn't like that indeed."

Gilgamesh's eyes widen ever-so slightly in surprise at my acceptance. Once more, I can't help but curse myself for giving her that ability. "...I see," her gaze softening as she speaks, "She was the reason as to why you did… _everything_."

A bitter smile forms on my face, spurred on by the sudden revelation. Gilgamesh takes one look at me and huffs, unintentionally drawing attention to her bouncing chest, downing the rest of her mug as she waived for the waiter, dispelling the veil I had cast. Her blood-red eyes met with my heterochromatic orbs, and I let out a sigh as I waive for another order as well. There was no need for further talks; by the look of elation on the King's face, I know we will be drinking our problems away... and there's nothing that I could do about it.

...can we even get drunk, I wonder?

* * *

All things come and go. The epitaphs of the epic rushes past my lips, and I stand on one of the skyscrapers as I look over my handiwork, patting myself on the shoulder in the process. It has taken about a day while simultaneously trying to throw off any pursuers, and it was hard trying to split one's attention when one side of your mind is trying to get buzzed. Although I was sure there was some form of bleed-over regarding the illusion, no one would be able to tell the difference.

"Nice handiwork you've got there," a voice pipes up beside me, and I glance to the side, finding Alaya propped up against a vent, kicking her legs at the setting sun. "Others would've been hard-pressed in order to do what you just did."

"Being a former Divine Spirit has its perks," I offer, and Alaya simply hums, her locks of silver and brown swaying idly against the wind. Seeing as she wanted to keep quiet, I do so as well, turning my gaze towards the setting sun as I focus onto my connection to my masterpiece: a Bounded Field surrounding the entirety of Fuyuki City, allowing me to track down each and every individual currently within the city limits. Mostly, I'll use it for surveillance among the different Masters, but most likely I'm going to be bored if I just spent the rest of time combing over the entirety of the city for information.

"You know, it's coming," she says, her voice echoing against the wind as I nod, turning back towards my handiwork to see a ping occur somewhere around a highway leading towards a forest trail. My eyes narrow in focus, a shift in mindset summoning an image to form behind one of my eyes, and a scowl escapes my lips as I meet the fish-eyed gaze of a jester.

"Oh? It seems you've encountered him already," Alaya pips up, causing me to glance towards her for a second, only to be rewarded with a smug expression. An exasperated sigh escapes my lips as I turn back towards the image, taking a deep breath while focusing on the jester's image. Flashes of memories come to mind, revealing pictures which aren't meant for human comprehension, and I close my eyes with a deep sigh.

It feels I'm sighing a lot lately.

Cold rage courses through my veins, and I glance towards a flashing billboard located on the other side of the city, covering a series of killings which occurred during the past few days – most of which involved children.

"Paints a pretty grim picture, doesn't it?" This time, I grunt as Alaya shifts her weight onto me, forcing me to lean more precariously towards the edge of the skyscraper. I don't reply to her, mainly keeping myself focused in maintaining my balance. "The fact that not only is he sacrificing children, he's doing it to summon _them_, out of all things."

"I could very well eliminate him right now with a snap of my fingers, and the whole timeline would be better off."

"And you risk getting Saber into the crossfire as well," Alaya shoots back, putting more of her weight into me as I adjusted my footing on the skyscraper. If she continues doing this, I may as well fall off now and silence her. It's not like either of us will be dead from the effort. "Remember, she is important for the future events to come. Her Noble Phantasm allows for a... _thorough_ cleansing of the Corrupted Grail. As long as that filth doesn't use its Authorities, then you should be able to take care of it without much issue."

"Thank you very much for jinxing the entire situation," I reply with a soft sigh. This time, Alaya doesn't even bother trying to hide it, simply trying to push me over the edge of the skyscraper in a twisted sense of humorous prank. I let my companion have her way, with the latest push finally toppling my center of balance as I freefall towards the ground at breakneck speeds. My eyes narrow, before words from long past are uttered from my lips, and I find myself hopping off a dumpster in a nearby alleyway.

I frown, stepping off with a contemplative look on my face. My eyes glance towards the horizon, muted in colors of yellow and orange, and a low growl escapes my throat as I put a veil on myself and started walking. One of my hand weaves an intricate pattern, drawing upon tiny slivers of mana to manipulate the Bounded Field covering the entire city.

Objectives updated. It seems I'll be sidetracked a little more than I expected.

* * *

**Kajiya's Dictionary**

**Bounded Field: Its purpose is in its name: for 'enchanting' my Magecraft, so to speak. Extremely diverse in nature, unless one copies an example straight off a manual. It can be said each Bounded Field is its creator's signature – such is their uniqueness to each magus or magic user. As no one will share their findings and research for a common push for mutual development, people like Kiritsugu Emiya, who specializes in cracking Bounded Fields, are both highly coveted and targeted for their skills.**

**High Speed Divine Words: Back in the day, Mysteries were only brought to light due to the blessings of the gods. This was done by teaching mortals the art of [Language], the very fabric which allowed one to tamper with the world's inner workings. Due to my... past heritage, doing this is as easy as thinking. There's no need for words when you can change the world with naught but a thought, after all. Being made out of concentrated Mystery would do that to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone. Here's the sixth chapter. I've just realized there's one upcoming very short chapter where it's mostly circumstantial data with minimal impact to the story, so I probably will incorporate it into another chapter. So don't freak out if the chapter count doesn't match what you remember from the old version in Erithemaeus's profile (when they're still Broken Paladin). **

* * *

It was a brand-new day at Fuyuki City. As the city started settling into its nightly activities, Fuyuki's Shinto area was slowly being saturated with the evening crowds. It was here where one could find Emiya Kiritsugu, loitering around one of the most prominent hotels in the city: Fuyuki Hyatt. With a look of grim determination set on his face, he stared out into the skyline whilst thumbing the device in his hand, various second thoughts passing through his head.

"You seem to be in need of some counsel," a voice said to his side, and Kiritsugu whirled around to see an ordinary-looking young man staring at the top floor of the hotel. The man glanced towards Kiritsugu with a small smile on his face after the assassin faced him, with his hazel orbs reverting back into his original heterochromatic orbs.

Kiritsugu fought the urge to react in any way, by simply letting out a sharp sigh in response. "The Church sent out a missive to track you down and eliminate you, if you ever appear," he said, keeping all inflections of emotions out of his voice.

The young man beside him simply hummed, more interested in the sight of the hotel itself rather than the Magus Killer's words. "As if some corrupt, senile old men would be enough to rally everyone to my cause," Enki snorted, a mocking snort coming out of his lips as he waved off Kiritsugu's concerns with a dismissive wave of a hand. "Besides, I'm currently worrying about something else, so I'm not sure if a _mere church_ could do anything worth my attention."

"The proctor would be able to–"

"–rally others into forming a temporary alliance in order to deal with me?" Enki finished with a smirk, shaking his head as a chortle escaped his lips. "You might as well count Saber, Archer, and Rider out, then. Lancer's dead, so the remaining pool would simply be drawn from Caster, Assassin, or Berserker. Which narrows it further down to either Assassin or Berserker. If it was the _actual_ 'old man', then I'd be more serious about this, but..." Enki shrugged, and Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed.

"You're not even considering my participation in that little alliance of theirs?"

Enki laughed, a strange, haunting tone which sounded like the tolling of the evening bell, and turned to gaze at Kiritsugu at the corner of his eye. His heterochromatic orbs held none of the warmth which it had earlier, and they seemed to exude a pressure freezing Kiritsugu in place.

"You owe me, Emiya Kiritsugu. Don't forget that."

It had a literal effect, as the blood in his veins began turning cold as ice. Enki kept the smile on his face, watching as Kiritsugu struggled with the various thoughts flying around his head, and waited for a few seconds until he once again spoke. "Think about it," the Divine Spirit said, patting the Magus Killer on the shoulder as he clapped his hands and disappeared. "Oh, and I trust you to be an intelligent man and listen to your wife, for once. Homunculus she may be, she has quite the interesting worldview."

At that, Kiritsugu snapped his head towards Enki, only for empty space to greet him. Seconds later, a harsh breath resounded through his lips, and he stared at the Hyatt hotel one more time, before making a decision. The remote detonator was thrown away, embedding itself into a bush, and the Magus Killer started his walk back towards the Einzbern castle, pressing the communicator in his ear. "Maiya, we're leaving, Iri may be compromised."

The Magus Killer listened for a reply, only to freeze when he heard an unexpected voice from the other end of the line. Without preamble, Emiya Kiritsugu immediately threw himself towards the apartment complex currently in construction, his legs pumping furiously in order to reach his destination. Just before he reached the entrance of the half-finished building, however, his instincts screamed at him to dodge, and he rolled just in time to avoid something whistling through the air embedding itself into the ground.

"Emiya Kiritsugu." The Magus Killer's eyes widened, spying the bleached skull mask on top of one of the rebars. "If you take one step further, then you shall die."

Assassin. In that case, it meant Kotomine Kirei was inside, possibly fighting his assistant. A grimace formed on his lips as a defeated sigh escapes his throat, taking a step back before Reinforcing his coat.

"By my order-"

A dirk thudded against his coat, but much to both his and Assassin's surprise, it held. Kiritsugu recovered quickly, however, and finished the words to his command.

"Saber, come and distract Assassin!"

His hand glowed red, a searing pain coursing through his body, but before Assassin could capitalize on the Magus Killer's distracted state, an invisible blade lashed out and deflected two dirks away from Kiritsugu. The bubble of warped space-time collapsed a moment later, and Saber stepped out with a monotonous look on her face, an invisible blade at the ready. A quick dash of Mana Burst later, and she was already within Assassin's personal space, swinging her invisible sword as Kiritsugu looked around him for an instant. Finding no one, he gathered up his will and began the trek up the half-finished skyscraper.

'_I hope I'm not too late.'_

* * *

Kotomine Kirei parried a hasty swipe with a Black Key, using the opening to lodge a blade into his opponent's calf. The woman in front of him widened her eyes, yet kept her expression schooled in a neutral – if somewhat desperate – line. She tried to step back, only to find the Black Key embedded into the concrete floor, and gray orbs widened in shock as Kirei moved in for the kill…

\- Ping.

…if it were not for the bullet deflecting his thrust.

"Maiya, close your eyes!"

Kirei turned towards the new threat, his eyes widening ever-so slightly at the visage of the Magus Killer, before his Executor instincts kicked in, revealing a nondescript black object headed right towards him. The Executor barely let out a huff as a Black Key embedded into the object, only to curse at himself before his vision turned a blinding white. A ringing sound echoed through Kirei's ears, forcing him back one step as he channeled his Od through his body in order to recover faster. A few seconds later, his vision cleared, only to show a barren floor with a small crater blemishing it, his Black Key embedded in the middle.

A curse escaped through Kirei's lips, even as he apologized to the Lord, while getting the remaining vestiges of the flashbang out of his mind. He takes a closer look at the Black Key, before a thin smile forms on his lips. "Assassin."

"Master." The Servant – or at least, one of his Servant's personalities – materialized out of smoke and ash, the bleached skull mask being the only thing noticeable in the dark landscape. Kirei retrieved his thrown Black Key on the ground, staring at part of the blade drenched in blood, and presented the Black Key towards his Servant.

"Can you track them?"

"Of course." The Servant of the Shadow promptly took the Black Key from its Master's hand and shifted back to astral form. Silence howled through the depths of the half-finished apartment complex as Kirei turned towards the Hyatt, a glint of curiosity in his eyes. One didn't need to make more than a few phone calls in order to scope out Lord El-Melloi's location: The Lord rented the entire penthouse of the Hyatt hotel. If he were tasked with eliminating the former Master of Lancer, then Kirei would've spared a few weeks' worth of time and simply drop the entire building, crushing the Lord amongst the rubble.

Kirei was sure Emiya Kiritsugu would've done the job in the same manner. That was why he had hidden himself within the catacomb-like structure of one of the best vantage points around the area, and was rewarded with the sight of the Magus Killer's assistant peering her rifle downrange. He was sure the Magus Killer would strike then and there. But...

"_Maiya, we're leaving. Iri may be compromised."_

That line had been enough to stave off the attack on Lord El-Melloi? Kirei had known the Magus Killer had possibly been contracted by the Einzberns before the start of the Grail War. Yet, was he also tasked with bodyguard duty? Everyone in the know knew not to touch the Einzbern homunculus – they contained the Lesser Grail, which held the magical energy coming from the deceased Heroic Spirits. For someone to compromise such an important part of the ritual...

Saber's Master was out of the picture. The Assassin guarding the entrance to the building had reported a very specific occurrence, so Kirei knew someone like Emiya Kiritsugu wouldn't go out of their way to betray the hand feeding them. Lord El-Melloi couldn't threaten the homunculus – not without a Servant to his name. Kirei's mentor was still conducting plans with his father to take note of the sudden appearance of a Divine Spirit. Thus, only Rider, Caster, or Berserker could've done such a thing...

[Master.]

[Report.] Kirei replied through the link, his twinge of annoyance smothered by the Servant's voice. Assassin rarely reported through a mental link, preferring to do so in person instead. For the Servant of Shadow to engage in such behavior...

[Caster has been spotted with the Einzbern homunculus.]

[I see. Dismissed.]

The mental link ended, leaving Kirei to brew with a small frown on his face. So, it was Caster, after all. And going off from the information one of the Assassins had sent him, the Servant in question was Gilles de Rais. The mad jester, slayer of the young and innocents alike. The former Executor rubbed his temple. With an insane Heroic Spirit thrown into the mix, it would seem things would be more complicated from here on out.

Yet... a lingering question still remained, begging to be answered. How did Emiya Kiritsugu know that information, moments before his Servant, who had been following the Einzbern homunculus, had? Kirei reviewed the information he had gotten so far, along with the background of a certain Magician who had wandered in before the War could officially start...

Kirei blinked. Was that it? It seemed too simple to be true. Had the Divine Spirit been in contact with Emiya Kiritsugu? If so, then how? Why? What was the Divine Spirit thinking when it showed Emiya Kiritsugu what would happen?

The line of questioning was cut off even before Kirei could start investigating. Questioning the logic of a Divine Spirit was foolhardy at best, and a fate worse than death at worst. Divine Spirits were fickle by nature, as natural as the ichor which flowed through their veins. It might be on a whim they had contacted the Magus Killer... or maybe they had something else planned.

A frustrated sigh escaped Kirei's lips. He would have to report this development to his mentor.

* * *

Tokiomi managed to dodge a headache, only for it to crash and burn into an aneurysm instead. "The Divine Spirit... what?"

"My son reports that the Divine Spirit, known as Enki, has established contact with the Magus Killer." A chill echoed through Kotomine Risei's bones, before he pursed his lips and spoke into the device. "It's building _alliances_, Tokiomi. First, the Master of Rider. Now, the Magus Killer."

"It gets worse," the voice of the bedraggled magus replied from the other end of the line, sounding as if it hadn't slept yet, "Earlier this morning, the _old man_ checked in." A pause, and then Tokiomi spoke up once more, "And not just any 'old man'. The Kaleidoscope himself."

Blood chilled through Risei's veins. Still, curiosity tore through his mind, and he was tempted to ask. "And... what did the Kaleidoscope say?"

"Verbatim: 'You are playing with forces greater than your control. If you keep this up, then there would be no hope for you, and the rest of your cronies. The Tohsaka line itself, at the very worst.'" At that, a forlorn sigh escapes Tokiomi's lips. "…we need to give up. This Divine Spirit is too connected with others, who might as well force the Grail War to stop."

"And leave the Divine Spirit to continue with the serial killings?"

"Would a Divine Spirit even do such a thing?"

Both of them didn't bother to answer the rhetorical question, only due to their shared agreement on the matter. The Divine Spirit might, or might not. One could not possibly comprehend the depths of a Divine Spirit's mind, as only something as inhuman as them to even come close as to sympathizing with their line of thought.

Still, it didn't erase the bad taste spreading throughout Risei's mouth. Leaving a Divine Spirit be to do whatever it wants, even under the express command of the Kaleidoscope… it was chilling, to be once again reminded of humanity's place in the food chain. Even if they establish themselves to the prominent species in all of Gaia, not even one of them could save the rest from another, more powerful species like the Divine Spirits.

Capricious in nature, with motives obscured by the gap of knowledge. Only those who came from the Root knew their purpose.

"Did the Kaleidoscope say anything about the Divine Spirit's purpose?"

The line was silent for a few moments, before Tokiomi replied, "The Kaleidoscope said the Divine Spirit was here on orders from a higher power."

Risei's eyes widened, even as Tokiomi continued on speaking. A Divine Spirit under orders? There were very few existences who could potentially rival, or even surpass, the amount of Mystery a Divine Spirit held – and that was only brought about by other, higher-ranked Divine Spirits.

If the Divine Spirit's words were to be taken as the truth, then its identity would be Enki, the lord of [Waters], [Magic], and [Wisdom]. For all intents and purposes, Enki was already a high-ranked Divine Spirit in the annals of the Mesopotamian myth. For someone to order such a fearsome and revered god… Just who were they, exactly?

* * *

Alaya sneezes.

Or, to be more specific, she timed her sneeze so that all of the offending material dripped onto me. "Ugh, to think that people were more sanitary back then… And that was during the time when indoor plumbing hadn't been invented yet!"

I sigh, barely sparing a glance towards her as my gaze is drawn to the cityscape, a familiar sense of pride burning within me. "Why did you drag me up here again? On a building which was supposed to be blown to bits, nonetheless…"

"You changed a lot of variables in the timeline, Enki," Alaya says, heaving a put-upon sigh as she made her way towards the couch, promptly collapsing onto it nary a second later. "Some that I am not particularly fond of. Yet, considering things are heading into some interesting times, I can stick around for a while longer."

"Don't you have more Counter Guardians and Heroic Vessels to bother?" I manage to grunt out, even as I felt like a truck had rammed into my stomach. Needless to say, I deny Alaya the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

"Well, you're the most interesting one out of them, so I need to pay a closer attention to you. Who knows what a former Divine Spirit could do, after all."

I hum, leaning back into my own chair as Alaya frolicked about on the couch. Of course, what she said are all lies. _That_ much is obvious from the fact she immediately answers my question. After all, there are more humans whose fates were more interesting to browse from my perspective.

Not a lot of people can pass a former Divine Spirit's standards. Although, when put in that manner, it would seem I could've lost my touch the moment I was turned into a Heroic Vessel. "So, not even the great Alayashiki can check into the future of this timeline, huh?"

"All thanks to you, by the way."

I chuckle, perusing through my Bounded Field once again as a smirk forms on my face. "I aim to please, thank you very much."

Alaya blinks at that one, however, and whirls towards my direction with multicolored eyes, as variable as the Kaleidoscope itself, gleaming in malicious mischief. Somehow, I can't help but think I've engineered my own grave.

"From what I could gather however, it would seem Irkalla's complaints mostly revolved around–"

**"Alaya."**

Silence wafts through the air as I give my jailor a flat look, only to receive an emotionless expression in response. A few seconds later, she sighs and went back to frolicking around on the couch. "You know, I never really wondered as to whether or not that was due to embarrassment, or something serious." A coy smile forms on her face, framed by the lines of a familiar visage from long past, and I force myself to look out of the window, instead of her prying gaze. "…judging from your expression, it may as well be both."

"Back to the topic." I wave with a hand. "Seeing as even you can't see through the future, then I guess Gilgamesh won't be able to do so as well." At that, a sigh escapes my lips, "It will be for the best. With what's coming, I prefer to leave her out of it."

"Because of her sword?" Alaya chimes in, the chipper tone in her voice reminding me of my previous actions. A wince spreads across my features, and my hand twitches as I try to imagine the feel of one of my Knight Arms in my hands once more.

"…yes," I eventually answered after a moment of pause, "If she ever reveals _that_ sword, it puts a target on her back."

"Courtesy of you, of course."

"I know," I snarl, before my temper leaves an instant later and I sink into my seat. "Given Heroic Spirits were once human, they'll have a pretty hard time dealing with what's coming next. Hard to fight against beings outside the Root, when they were once a part of it."

"You're giving up already?" Alaya asks, her head clambering out of the couch as she stared at me with intrigue written on her face. "After all that work you've done on the Bounded Field, and the other thing you've been working on in order to find that Caster, you're just tossing it all away?"

"No." I reply with steel in my tone. "I'll find that fish-eyed bastard, wherever he is. I've got a lead now – only need to follow it a few more times before I can get something constructive. It's not like an absolute mastery over the Root would be enough to deal with them. Learn about your limitations, sure – might make some good decisions in the long run when they come here. But how to fight back? Ugh. Lucky for you, I've been 'blessed'."

Alaya's expression grows grave, her eyes of rainbow locking onto me once I finish saying my piece. Her brows furrow, a confused expression appearing on her face as she browses through the Root for knowledge, only to come up short. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm the grandson of the one who had spawned the gods of the Mesopotamian pantheon – or at least, I _was_," I say, summoning a shimmering crystal in hand.

It looks solid enough, yet as I toss it towards Alaya, its surface shifts into a mist-like surface, yet still hard enough to touch. Alaya stares at it for a few seconds, turning it over in her hands before focusing on it. A few seconds later, she rears back with a shocked expression on her face. "Abzu, the begetter of the gods, lorded over the domains of water, sealed inside a tomb of rock and ground a long time ago. A primordial god, present since time immemorial, and was responsible for the indirect creation of a pantheon in the same way as Tiamat was responsible for creating life."

"Elder Gods, the lot of them," I say, a depreciating smirk on my face, "…and what Caster is trying to inadvertently do is to awaken them from their slumber."

* * *

**Kajiya's Dictionary:**

**Elder Gods**

Gods older than the main pantheons themselves. For the Greeks, the eponymous Protogenoi are one, even older than the Titans. My grandfather and the rest of his ilk make up the roster for the Mesopotamian pantheon. They are sentient [Concepts], living forces of nature themselves which wreak havoc on their surroundings just by materializing alone. As with all things, the potency of their blood weakened over time, their descendants inheriting less and less of their powers until the actual pantheons themselves could barely hold a candle to their original power.

Elder Gods are alien existences, existing outside the Root in order to seed life on worlds touched by it. Life by itself is a complicated concept for the Root to develop naturally, even in its age of about fourteen billion years. Thus, striving to relieve their 'boredom', the Elder Gods descended from their perches outside of the Root and seeded life throughout the cosmos. They're still there, sleeping, with others sealed by the rest of my former kin due to the danger in letting them run free…

…like my former grandfather Abzu. An Elder God of [Water]. Currently sealed in a place I don't want to discuss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. Here's the latest chapter. It turns out the short chapter part I mentioned in the previous AN was simply an unfinished chapter part from my time beta-ing Erithemaeus, and was mixed up by another data file. Because I need to re-read and re-edit that chapter entirely, as opposed to what I've been doing recently ****– which is simply cosmetic work ****– this should be the last chapter for a while until I get that done. Please be patient, and apologies for the upcoming delay. OTOH, the latest chapter of HV-S02 is up! Check it out!**

**UbonInim****: Yes, this is the same Fem!Gil I indicated in HV-S01, and the one who appeared briefly in HV-S02.  
**

* * *

"A storm is coming, Irisviel. It is time we return back towards the castle."

Saber's voice snapped Irisviel out of her thoughts, even as she walked towards the gift Kiritsugu had given her. A hand rose up to support her chin in worry, even as her red eyes gleamed in thought. Immersing herself in the thoughts of what was yet to come, she opened the door towards the car and closes it…

"Hello, there."

Once again, Irisviel blinked. She turned her head towards the back of the car, where a young man was currently lying and reading those _'mangas'_ prevalent in Japan. Upon meeting the young man's heterochromatic gaze, however, she gasped in familiar recognition, even as Saber did so for other reasons and readied her sword.

"Fiend!" The wheat-haired Servant screamed, piercing her invisible sword through the man's body, only to reveal it was just an illusion. A sigh echoed through the air, even as the young man materialized from globules of light, reappearing just outside the door.

"Are you… really still falling for that? Really, this is just too sad. You're still hung up on what happened last time?"

"My honor has been tarnished by a _fool_ like you!" Saber seethed, pulling her sword out of the car's backseat and pointing its tip towards the young man, who had closed the book and is now holding it by his side. "You should be lucky I spared your head from separation at the docks!"

"And it definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact Gilgamesh appeared, I see," the young man said with a smirk, clearly egging Saber on. The Servant twitched once, before disappearing in a burst of magic energy, appearing right behind the young man with her invisible sword poised to strike.

The young man sighed, not even bothering to dodge the strike, as he opened his mouth to speak. **"לרסן."**

Not even a second later, Saber froze in place, bound by illusory chains. Not caring of her situation, she futilely tried to flail her limbs about, as the young man sighed and shook his head, meeting Irisviel's gaze. "Distractions aside," he said with a soft smile, "do you remember me?"

"Yes." Irisviel replied, nodding unconsciously as she just realized the predicament she is currently in. Alone with a Divine Spirit, with her main source of protection disabled… What _could _she do, with the relatively meager amount of Magecraft she currently possesses? "I remember you storming the Einzbern castle and… and taking the Lesser Grail out of me." She blinked, before she bowed her head towards the young man. "I'm truly grateful for that."

"No need for that," the young man said, using one hand to wave off the appreciation, as the other scratched the back of his neck. Irisviel blinked. Is he – _'i__t__'_, her mind reminds her – embarrassed? "I was there for business, and I'm here to do the same. Kiritsugu just asked me a favor, and I obliged."

'_Obliged, or pleaded?' _Irisviel thought, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Then, what are you here for?"

"Eliminating a pest." With that, the young man's tone shifted from jovial to cold, his heterochromatic gaze sweeping over her as if searching for something, before turning back into a wanton smile. "If it makes it any easier, you're not the ones I'm looking for, but I'm just here to ask questions. Have you had interactions with Gilles de Rais?"

Irisviel blinked. Wasn't that...? "Caster…?!"

"I wasn't referring to you, but that just confirms my suspicions," the young man said with a sigh, muttering something under his breath as Saber lost her voice… or, at the very least, made it sound like the both of them couldn't hear her. "This man… no, a description like that won't be as appropriate, has been stirring up some trouble lately. You know of the serial killings?"

Irisviel nodded, before the realization hit her and she gasped.

"Yes. He's responsible for that. I'm trying to track him down, but his… Magecraft, if we can call it that, makes it hard for me to find him."

"Ah," Irisviel replied, nodding along to the young man's words, "So, what do I need to do?"

The young man blinked, before a smile blossomed on his face and he chuckled. "I think I've got what I need. Thank you very much for the help." He turned towards Saber, a flash of annoyance crossing over his face as he snorted. "I'll return your Servant to you, then. Who knows how much longer Kiritsugu could tolerate her…"

Irisviel couldn't help but snort. "It seems you two are thinking of the same thing."

"Well," the young man replied, a smirk on his face as he glanced towards Irisviel, "I guess you could say that."

He turned towards Saber, snapping open the comic in his hand. **"שחרור."**

Saber fumbled for an instant as the chains around her were released, before regaining her balance and swinging her sword towards the young man. Said person simply smirked, allowing the sword to simply pass through his body before shattering into motes of light.

"I… hate that man."

"On the contrary, I find him to have a pleasing personality."

The blonde Servant could only twitch her eyes as Irisviel tried (and failed) to stifle her laughter.

* * *

"_Witnesses have reported an earthquake coming from the docks area, and first-aid responders have already rushed in to help the people who might have been trapped in the ensuing rubble…"_

"That bastard…!"

"Relax, kid. We're already moving towards the docks, even as we speak," Iskandar said, leaning against the frame of his chariot as he watched the huge billboards report their news. "Currently, we'll arrive there in about five minutes. You have _got _to thank the genius who invented this 'cruise control'."

"Why can't we go faster!?" Waver all but shrieked, even as Iskander grimaced and leaned away from his pint-sized Master, trying to clear out his ears.

"Because if we do so, we're going to upset that stomach of yours, brat," he replied with a sigh, "Then, the moment we land, I'm going to have to spend a few seconds comforting you from having your guts spilled out all over the area." Iskandar grimaced, "…now that I think about it, it wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Kajiya's–"

"–going to be fine." Iskandar finished, "Have trust in your friend, will you? He didn't get to where he is now without surviving through a lot."

At that, Waver fell silent, and the ride towards the docks became more subdued. A few minutes passed before the duo reached the outskirts of the docks, and yet all they could already see the orange embers flitting in and out of the area where the supposed 'earthquake' occurred. Anyone who was even remotely connected to the Moonlit World knew the cause was magical in nature mere minutes before it was reported and covered up.

Iskandar hummed, reining in his oxen as they brayed and slowly lowered Gordius Wheel to a more manageable height. Now, he could see Kajiya himself, busy avoiding various starfish-shaped… _things_, all the while another man stood back with a book at the ready, spouting off some words Iskandar couldn't hear from this distance. "Hoh, it seems our friend is currently in a bind." The redheaded Servant observed, placing a hand underneath his chin before turning towards his Master. "…maybe we should help him out?"

"What are you standing around for, then, doofus!?"

"Helping the man it is, then." Taking the reins of the Gordius Wheel once again, he maneuvered his Noble Phantasm into the horde of monsters, with sparks of lightning taking out more of their number as the sound of his oxen drew in the attention of the rest of them. Less than a few moments later, he felt a weight jump onto his chariot from behind, and Iskandar had to soothe the oxen once again before they could move once again.

"You've been gone for a few days, yet we suddenly find you doing something like this, Kajiya," Iskandar said, motioning towards the currently flaming docks, even as the young man in front of them turned back onto the approaching monsters and held out a hand. "It seems you have a knack for getting into trouble."

"My luck usually works into my favor," the Divine Spirit replied, a smirk on his face as he shifted his wrist and cut open the first wave of monsters which tried to descend upon them. "…although, it doesn't work when someone actively pushes you to have all the bad luck."

"Ah, the life of a hero, indeed," Iskandar commented back, noticing the way Kajiya's eyes had hardened when looking at the rest of the monsters, which were currently spawning from pools of blood. "So, do you have any idea as to what we might be currently facing?"

"You _know _what they are," Kajiya snapped, causing Iskandar to sigh, even as another gesture of the Divine Spirit's hand repelled another wave of attacks, "They're weak individually, but they spawn infinitely as long as Caster holds that Noble Phantasm in his hands… and they like to attack in groups."

"A burden for the singular fighter, then," Rider sighed, "If Saber was here, she would fall in less than an hour if she didn't have any reinforcements with her." A thought came to the King of Conquerors' mind, and he turned towards Kajiya with a puzzled expression on his face. "Additionally, I thought you were close acquaintances with the King of Heroes. Why haven't you contacted her yet?"

"She'd probably think this task is too trifling of a matter to require her attention to come in person." Kajiya replied in a deadpan. Now that Iskandar thought about it, the King of Heroes would give that response indeed. "So, I'm just trying to get my Knight Arms back from her. Shouldn't be too long now before it comes here…"

"And we're stalling until that time?"

"Yes."

"Not to butt in, but what am I supposed to do?" Waver asked, holding up a hand as Kajiya and Iskandar shared a look at one another.

Kajiya hummed, driving another wave back with an illusory pulse of wind, before turning his heterochromatic gaze towards Waver. "See if Caster does anything," the Divine Spirit replied, "I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing like that."

"In the meantime, we'll see if we could thin out the herd, right?"

"No," Kajiya said, turning back towards Iskandar with the hints of exasperation on his face. "Like I told you, you'll just drain your stamina if you stay and try to fight them. Just wait for a few more moments–"

"–Mongrel, I shall abide by your request only for this one time, so make sure to use it to its fullest!"

"…ah, that's her, alright," Kajiya said with a wry smile on his face, as a blue blur shot past him, only for the Divine Spirit to swing around and catch it without even giving a single look. Quickly swinging the sword against the monsters, the blue glow brought forth a monumental surge of energy, vaporizing the approaching monsters in one strike. Mist seemed to rise up from the edges of the blade itself, and both Waver and Iskandar turned to look at Kajiya's Knight Arms.

Waver's eyes bugged out alongside his Servant's, taking in the length of the prismatic blade which shone with all the colors of the world. The cross guard was elaborate, made of a pitch-black metal which seemed to suck in all light, and was weaved in such a manner which was reminiscent of a crown. The blade thrummed in an otherworldly glow, and focusing on its edges only made Waver's mind hurt.

"My thanks, o' King," Kajiya muttered, even as a feminine laughter echoed across the air. He flourished the blade, bringing the cross guard up to his face. The world seemed to grow still, an unearthly chill echoing through the air, and the moment Kajiya had opened his eyes, his heterochromatic orbs of purple and gold had been replaced with an inhuman golden stare.

"**[****Seraphim, set.****]"**

At that instant, the blade in his hands shattered into prismatic shards, exploding in a gust of wind and mist which obscured him from view. The mist was blown away by a soft breeze a few moments later, however, and both Waver and Iskandar widened their eyes at the sight of Kajiya holding just the hilt of his prismatic sword, the rest of the blade floating around him in brilliant maelstrom of crystalline dust.

Still, if there was one thing which was different… it was the utterly inhuman aura he exuded.

* * *

From above Vimana, Gilgamesh stared at the sight with nary a scoff on her face, the only twitch of emotion being the soft quirk to the side of her lips. Her blacksmith faced down an army of those wretches, those things coming from the Abyss, and after making a simple step, the rest of those star-spawn were vaporized into red mist.

"Ho…" So, the blade he had given her was nothing more than a lid to keep his powers in check? Gilgamesh had thought it over in less than a second, and couldn't help but nod begrudgingly at the idea. Someone of equal or greater power than Servants had the capacity to shake the chains of the degrading amount of mana the Surface World seems to hold, and thus sealing a large amount of their power needs to be done in order to mask their presence for more covert operations. Of course, for a Divine Spirit of Enki's caliber, it couldn't be suppressed completely, but enough to give an excuse to be mistaken as one of those Magicians.

It would seem her blacksmith had thought the process through… but there was one thing he had neglected to mention.

"To think he would lie to my face about his Domains… then again, I didn't think to ask."

[Water], [Creation], [Wisdom]… these were the supposed domains of the Divine Spirit Enki, but Gilgamesh's [Clairvoyance] bestowed upon her the actual root of these abilities… which laid upon nothing but [Illusion].

'_It is a novel idea, however. Trap the World in an illusion, and the World would do things for you…'_

Gilgamesh couldn't help but get the image of a lazy Enki out of her own mind, yet the stories about him speak of such traits as clear as day. The First King could only sigh and slap her own forehead in self-mockery. _'To think I ignored such obvious stories told by his worshipers…'_

That matter aside, Gilgamesh could certainly appreciate Enki's affinity with efficiency. Due to the star-spawn existing outside of the Root – and thus, to Gaia herself – Enki only needed to show their otherworldliness in order to force Gaia to eliminate them out of sheer spite.

Not that such a method could potentially backfire and have _him _erased on pure accident, instead…

"I am astounded by both his genius and stupidity. That is not an ordinary label to be applied to someone under my thrall." She turned towards her Master, the painfully sniveling wreck he currently was at the moment, even if he did a good job at hiding it. "So, Master, I assume you're still continuing on with your plans to eliminate him?"

"There had been… complications." Tokiomi replied, making Gilgamesh raise a finely-kept eyebrow as she waited for her Master's reply. "The Wizard Marshall Zelretch contacted me earlier about the… Divine Spirit currently around Fuyuki. He said to not interfere with whatever Enki does."

"It is good that you listen to your betters, then," Gilgamesh said, a grudging nod tossed towards Tokiomi, "Still, to think my servant has been preparing my return for this long… Did he perhaps require my assistance for this matter as well? If that is the case, then I shall oblige him with his little games for the moment. Although, I would still be requiring a full explanation of what he has done up until this moment."

"Of course, my King–"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Tokiomi," Gilgamesh snapped, forcing the poor magus to move his gaze back to Vimana's deck. Blood-red eyes gazed out towards the currently battlefield, where her blacksmith was eliminating the star-spawn without any single ounce of mercy. A second later, he had reappeared across the battlefield, having pierced through the Noble Phantasm of that Caster, and a quick shift in position allowed him to completely decapitate the Servant. He's not yet done, however; another gesture caused lines to erupt from inside that Caster's body, splitting him into chunks of meat and flesh. Another strike, and those chunks disappeared entirely, being vaporized into nothingness itself.

Her blacksmith – no, _Enki _– stopped, swinging the hilt of his blade as the tiny fractals of light orbiting him coalesced into a single shape once more. The oppressive Aura belonging to a Divine Spirit was gone, and was replaced with what could pass for a Magician's amount of reserves. Gilgamesh sighed, watching as the chromatic blade reformed and for her blacksmith to part with it, tossing it up in the air and watching it hover a few meters off the ground.

"Considering your opinion on _those _abominations, I would let it pass. Such filthy things aren't allowed in my garden in the first place." Gilgamesh spoke up, and with a wave of her will, the chromatic sword was stored back in her Treasury. "Next time, use it on a more credible threat."

"They are," her blacksmith replied, immediately gazing right at her with his heterochromatic orbs. The flat look in his gaze brokered no dissension, and he motioned to the ground around him. "Tell me, my King, what do you see here?"

"Blood," she replied with obvious detachment. Did her blacksmith think she did not have any eyes whatsoever?

"Exactly my point," her blacksmith said, a smidge of exasperation clouding his features. He sighed a moment later, pinching the bridge of his nose while leveling a flat glare towards her. "…it's star-spawn blood."

Her [Clarivoyance] clicked into action, and her face whitened by an almost minuscule amount. Gilgamesh frowned, a snarl coming over her face as she gazed towards the sea for a few moments before turning back towards her Master. "Tokiomi, let us be off. I'd rather not be rudely awakened for such a trivial thing ever again."

"Your wish is mine, my King."

"And... blacksmith," she added, glancing towards the young man's heterochromatic orbs with an unusual intensity, "…I'd like you to take care of this problem immediately."

To her surprise, her blacksmith frowned. "I've been doing that."

"I see," she replied, and if one of those floodlights ever landed on her, one could even say she had a thin smile on her face. "Then, keep up the good work."

With that, Gilgamesh shifted to astral form, leaving her Master to figure out a way back home towards the Tohsaka estate himself.

* * *

Far in the deepest reaches of the world, a figure lumbered in its sleep, unheeding of the world around it.

It dreamt, of times long past, when it and the rest of its kin seeded life on other planets, filled with diversity and stillness, pitting one's creations against the other.

This figure had seeded the life in the waters, made from the deepest bowels of the abyss. Such species were soon forgotten, lost to the annals of history… yet undying.

But now… it smelled blood. The blood of its creations staining the water surrounding it.

A single eye-like structure forced itself open, outraged as to how one of its creations could be killed. It tracked the scent of blood all the way to its source.

_There_, the stench of blood had gotten worse, nearly staining the waterways with their lifeblood. Additionally, it sensed a familiar signature, as faint as it was, yet it was enough for the figure to fully rouse itself from its slumber, the degraded seals which coated its tomb giving way without a thought.

Up in the sky, the stars aligned, and the forgotten city rose from the depths of the abyss.

* * *

**Kajiya's Dictionary:**

**Enki: The Warding Blade of the Illusionist  
Rank: EX  
Type: Anti-World, Anti-Reality (the latter only applies under specific conditions)  
Max Targets: -  
Max Range: -  
**

A sword. Its hilt is styled into a crown, forged from the blackest metals of Irkalla itself. The blade is filled with all the colors humanity can perceive, dyeing it in an ever-changing kaleidoscope of colors, while its edge is filled with inhuman colors which not even those wielding a shred of humanity can process. Containing the localized abilities of the former Divine Spirit Enki, it allows its holder to create and manipulate illusions which could trick even Gaia itself.

However, due to the way the blade is designed specifically for inhuman beings to use, only those who have isolated themselves from humanity (Dead Apostles, Magicians, Reality Marbles users) can comprehend its structure and function. Only those who are completely inhuman, however, (Divine Spirits, Elementals, Elder Gods) can wield the weapon itself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone. The edit for this chapter went smoother than I expected, so I finished and was able to upload faster as a result. The first part of this chapter is a shout-out to Erithemaeus's main series, the Bree-verse, so don't be confused when you read it. For better clarification, do head to their profile and read on. It's quite a long series, just like mine (that's probably why we work together well). I won't explain things about that series in either this story or my main stories, obviously.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If everyone knows the true path to the Root can be shown to you by any street performer currently eking out a meager income by simple sleights of hand, they'll go insane. That is the summary of my more-or-less immortal journey throughout the ages, with the crystallized wisdom I painstakingly earned through hard work, and multiple near-death situations I found myself in.

All those millennia of knowledge, stored inside a single sentence, and most do not even know what it means. A shame, really, what mages have deteriorated into nowadays.

You see, all performers well-versed in so-called 'street magic' know the main selling point of their performances is the illusion. Of making their audience think they could do everything with a simple flick of a finger, while the rest of the machinations goes unnoticed. What the audience assumes to be part of the real trick ends up being another point to take their attention away from the _true_ magic.

There is a certain thrill in the craft, a back and forth going on between performer and audience, and all of it boils down to the adaptability of the performer at any given situation. If you are wearing nothing but a simple short-sleeved shirt whilst doing a card trick, then use the tablecloth. If there is no tablecloth, then use the palm of your hands. If your hands are tied, however...

...now, that is where Magecraft begins.

Many magi believe fooling the World is impossible; that it could detect intrusions in its Marble Phantasm and eliminate them with impunity. If that is the case, then the venerated Kaleidoscope and Blue, beings who have reached Akasha and returned as Magicians, should be detected the moment they reappear back on Earth. Yet, why does the Counter Force not respond immediately? The answer could be seen every time Magecraft is used.

It takes time for Gaia's Authority to manifest on the World.

Now, the rest of you might say you have already studied this before, that you have already learned this in 'Magecraft 101'. It is, after all, the underlying principle as to how Magecraft works in the first place. Even though Gaia can erase any potential breaches in its laws, the fundamental laws of reality see to it the process is not instantaneous, as long as the breach is sufficiently large enough.

Yes, there are fundamental laws even Magicians adhere to. Do you really think Zelretch could simply access a world line without any repercussions?

In any case, how does this relate to my earlier statement regarding the fact illusions are needed for street magicians to succeed?

Everything, really.

You see, imagine yourself as the performer – the street magician. Now, imagine the audience as Gaia itself – albeit, of course, with a gun directly pointed at your head just in case she notices the tiniest little mishap in your performance. Not a great critic, I know, but it is an apt comparison, compared to the other analogies floating in my head when I wrote this thing. So, now you're sufficiently motivated to ensure you do not _fuck up_ when you're doing your magic tricks. In essence, this is how every mage back in the Age of Gods took their craft – with complete and utter focus on every single piece of their performance, just make sure they live on for the next event.

This is also the same method I use in order to evade the Counter Force, and reach Akasha without so much as a harmful wisp of wind on my face. It is also the same reason as to why those uppity magi back at the Clock Tower call my Sorcery the 'Denial of Nothingness'.

After all, when reality deludes itself into thinking than an object is supposed to exist there, even though it really isn't, then what else can you call it other than 'Denial' itself?

– Bree, Magician of the First, describing the Essence of his Sorcery amongst the Kaleidoscope and the Blue

* * *

The world is a scary place, if one knew where to look. Monsters lurk underneath one's private chambers, and beings far above human comprehension dance around just out of sight, waiting to be discovered in order to bestow their eldritch knowledge upon the unfortunate seeker. Luckily, most mortals do not find them, due to the veil which separates [Illusion] from [Reality], and even if the last pillar had crumbled along with King Arthur's reign, its influence is still strong enough to ward off others from reenacting the Age of Gods.

And of course, there are exceptions. Beings so powerful that even attempting to place them inside this veil would be all but useless, like hiding an oversized figure behind a translucent curtain. These beings can shape the world around them on a whim – the very earth one walks, the very air one breathes, and the very waters which allow life to flourish on the planet. In a sense, they were similar to the Aristoteles, who slowly change their surroundings into one most suited to their attributes.

Elder Gods. How long has it been since I faced one of those things? About three millennia ago? And at that time, I had some help in the form of the other Divine Spirits. Frankly, the task ahead of me seems all but quite impossible.

_"Currently, the storm is moving towards Chile at a speed of about seventy-five kilometers an hour, with wind speeds maximizing at about one hundred and twenty-five kilometers per hour…"_

I hum, idly paying attention to the news as I feel the Bounded Field I have cast over the city and starts draining its leylines. Alaya sits beside me, her expression as vacant as before, standing upon the precipice of the skyscraper, looking down onto the city below with a considering expression on her face.

Meanwhile, I speak with a language forgotten by modern man, weaving words from thin air and conjoining them with one another as I string them along like a bard will with a song. Almost literally – it is more of a song than a chant, and more of a lyrical piece than a macro. Additionally, it also has the side benefit of being completely eerie to normal perception, as a listener will be hearing sounds which aren't supposed to exist.

…one can only describe it as that, really.

"Enki."

"Yes?" A clone of myself shimmers into existence, even as I continue on singing my hymns. Slowly by slowly, drop by agonizing drop, Gaia's lifeblood flows through me like honeyed lava. I can't lose focus now, however, lest I risk the chance of the spell going haywire and blowing all of Fuyuki sky-high. Not that I would take any chances – thus, the clone.

"Will it matter if I summon another Heroic Vessel here?"

That makes my clone pause. A blink later, and his expression grows serious, glancing towards Alaya with narrowed heterochromatic eyes. "It will. A lot. As much as humanity cannot understand the Elder Gods, the same can be said for them. It is a two-way exchange. Those outside the Root can never comprehend the machinations of those inside it."

"But it won't change anything, will it?"

Doubt. For the first time, I felt a human emotion surfacing under that robotic façade. My clone smiles, shaking his head while glancing towards the docks, their waters completely still. "It won't. I only took care of ORT with sufficient planning, a few hops back in time, my own brand of magic, and energy equivalent to the amount of mana in about three hundred million parallel Earths. Zelretch is still recovering from our excursion back then." Normally, it will put a smile on my face to reminisce recent memories, but now it only serves to highlight the options I have as of the moment. Or, to be more specific, the lack of it.

"Then what about the First?"

My clone sighs, waving a hand to weave a five-dimensional fractal into existence. Alaya stares at the construct for a few seconds before placing a hand on her temple and letting out an exasperated sigh. "Right…"

Once more, silence settles upon us once again, and I soon finish my spell in under a minute. When the final word is uttered from my lips, my clone dissipates in a blue mist, leaving Alaya and I alone atop the skyscraper itself. I sit on the railing, watching as a contemplative expression forms on Alaya's face.

"It would seem this timeline needs to be scrapped…"

Her words are more or less whispered unto the wind, but I immediately catch them and turn towards her with a frown on my face. "No," I snap, "We _won't _be doing that. Whatever happens here will be permanent, and not even an Elder God can stop it." My lips purse, and I slowly unclench my fist as I hissed a sharp breath. "…we'll get through this. It's just like old times, with us up against overwhelming odds."

Alaya glances towards me, a strange gleam in her silver eyes, and hums, turning her gaze back towards the cityscape whilst kicking her feet. "Well, I suppose I'll give you a chance to avoid mucking this up like last time," she says, glancing towards me with a smirk, "Here's to hoping you actually fulfill your end of the deal, Enki."

"I always do." I reply softly, before wincing at Alaya's piercing glare. She winks out of existence a second later, leaving me to stew in my thoughts alone. Seconds, minutes, hours seemed to pass by, before I finally purge myself of the memory, standing up in one smooth stride and summoning a portal with a snap of my fingers.

Time to do what I always do.

_"As of the moment, the storm has changed course and has begun moving towards the Pacific. We are glad to see such a potentially-devastating storm would not be affecting any human settlements whatsoever."_

Plan.

* * *

The Clock Tower. One of the magus organizations established during the past in order to combat the loss of Mystery by pooling it up into a single conglomerate. Dangerous and amoral, willing to think of themselves as higher than ordinary humans, yet all-so-predictable in their antics and pomp. One didn't even need to specialize in a Magecraft dedicated to telepathy in order to do so.

So when I step into the Vice-Director's room, all but one single person panic and try to shoot me down with whatever spells they are most proficient in. Of course, it doesn't work, the spells washing off me like water as I tap a foot against the floor and disable all their Mysteries. Given the way the Clock Tower strives to re-obtain lost Mysteries, instead of inventing new ones on their own, it is pathetically easy for me to trace their Magecraft's roots and figure out a way to disable them.

"Gold. Why are you here?"

My eyes open, meeting Lorelei Barthomelloi's hazel gaze. A smile forms on my face as a chair shimmers into existence behind me, and I sit upon it with a forced pomp, in a clear mockery of all the other guards stationed in the room. "I'm here to see an old friend." I say, my smile widening even further as Lorelei blinked. "Do you know where Zelretch is?"

In an instant, her affable mood shifts, replaced with a barely hidden distaste for the Dead Apostle. "Even if he has appeared in the Clock Tower, I have no interest in knowing or acknowledging his whereabouts," she replies in a calm tone, "However, I shall attempt to humor you, First. I do believe he is somewhere within his office, in the West Wing of the Tower."

My smile stays on my face, even as a portal shimmers into existence in front of me. "Thank you. Although it would be crass of me to mention this, I do believe Zelretch's office always changes locations on a whim." A thin smile forms on Lorelei's face, and I chuckle in return. "In any case, I must be going. There's an interesting little matter I have to report to him."

Before I step into the portal, Lorelei speaks up. "This is about the phenomenon in the Pacific, isn't it?"

I pause, before the smile disappears from my face and I stare at her with cold eyes. "Maybe...?" I reply hollowly as I step through the portal, as one last glimpse of the room leaves me with an odd premonition.

The next instant, I am in a hall of mirrors, with sky blue fractals forming complex patterns which will have driven an ordinary mind insane. Infinite branches form and coalesce into an ever-expanding, never-ending shape, and I simply stare at the figure currently meditating in the center of it all. "You know, I was tempted to kick you out the moment you figured out my coordinates."

"Funny. I was thinking this is a matter you can't ignore," I counter, a wall shimmering into existence beside me as I lean into it. I watch as the figure slowly sigh, standing up with some difficulty as a cane materialized just in time to catch his stumble.

"What is it this time?" The young man asks, glancing towards me out of the corner of his eyes, the deep blue meeting with my own heterochromatic orbs. "The last time you said this, I learned you're an agent of the entity whose main purpose is to eliminate me from the Records, went back in time just before ORT crash-landed on Gaia, and went to war with a Counter Guardian on _our_ side, before banishing it _into the freakin' sun_. And since the last time I said this, I have been mortally wounded forty thousand times, with about three hundred thousand more still on the way to recovery, and only about five thousand copies in continued operation. There's still more, yes, but it will take some time to connect them to the network."

"I don't need a report on your condition." I roll my eyes at the Kaleidoscope. "I'm informing you that no matter what you do, you're going to be involved with this no matter what. Just simply making you aware."

"Alaya must hate me to continue on dragging me into this, then. Or is it just doing this to kill two birds with one stone?" Zelretch mumbles to himself, sighing a moment later as he finally turns to face me. "So. What is it that we're facing?"

"An Elder God."

To be fair, the Magician handles it well. He only blinks a few times, before deciding that involving himself in the whole debacle was a bad idea, and starts forming a rift in the mirror plane to escape.

I have foreseen this. I really have. It's just I actually need his help this time, more than ever. "I am _really _sorry for this, old man."

Zelretch's rift fiddles out of existence, and the Second Magician sighs as he turned towards me with dead blue eyes. I can feel his reluctance from even the ends of the universe. He sags his shoulders, slowly making this way towards me while the fragments of defiance slowly rises from the depths of his eyes. After a few moments, he finally reaches me, pointing a hand directly over my chest as a scowl now mars his face. "I want a geas."

That statement makes me blink. My eyes narrow, my lips turn down into a frown as Zelretch evenly matches my stare. "State your terms," I coldly say after a minute or two of consideration. Alaya will be hounding me for this, I can already tell. Still, this timeline isn't exactly peaceful, by any means. Proxy wars, human trafficking… the world is still a disgusting place as ever.

But it isn't t what I am meant to erase, sadly.

"I want you to cease all communications with me as soon as all of this… _mess_ of yours is done. I want to be left alone from Alaya's vision, free to see and use my gift as I see fit. The gifts of Magic are meant for humanity, and so they should be free to use it."

I search for my link to Alaya, finding it to be frayed as it tries to search for my presence in Zelretch's own landscape. A sigh escapes from my lips even as I hold out my hand, a sheet of vellum materializing just out of reach from my fingers. When gravity begins taking hold of it, I quickly snatches it out of the air, a dagger materializing in my other hand as I quickly slashed my wrist open. Ichor oozes from the open wound, and with but a thought, it begins seeping through the vellum and stamping it in an elegant script.

"By my authority as the Divine Spirit Enki, I henceforth propose to you this contract: This Divine Spirit will do its utmost effort in order to mask your presence from the entity known as Alayashiki, and to cease all communications – be it magical or mundane – with the ascended human known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinworg. This Divine Spirit will also agree to mask the contractee with whatever means it has in his disposal, in order to ensure the Kaleidoscope' and Wielder of the Second Magic is hidden from Alayashiki's gaze." I pause, the words glowing on the vellum as it is emblazoned a few seconds later. "In return, Kischur Zelretch Schweinworg will assist the Divine Spirit Enki in its endeavors to combat and reseal the Elder God known as 'Abzu' to the best of his ability."

More words burn onto the vellum and I turn the contract towards Zelretch, materializing a pen for him to take. "My part is done," I say, angling the pen towards him. "Now, the rest is up to you."

The Kaleidoscope looks at the contract before him, then towards the pen, and finally towards my eyes. A grumble rises from his lips as he grabs the pen and makes his decision.

* * *

The Kaleidoscope is an interesting brand of Magic. The ability to see and manipulate parallel realities is a power which will mostly be too blinding to use, but Zelretch has the time to figure things out and control the flow of information he receives from the parallel timelines. "See anything you like?"

"Are you sure we aren't just window shopping for allies around here?" I grumble, and the Kaleidoscope can only chuckle as more realities flow past the portal. My eyes narrow once more, glancing through each glimpse of different events, and I pause at one of the other peculiar timelines.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Zelretch taps his cane, and the flow of realities halts as I see each of them in perfect clarity. A thin smile forms on my face as I wave the Kaleidoscope closer and point towards one of the realities, a smudge in the overall picture. Granted, said picture will normally drive an ordinary person insane, consisting of multiple realities interweaving at one point in a single timeline, but it isn't what I was trying to reach.

That small smudge in an otherwise picture-perfect fractal? I know of only a few people who can do that. "There."

"Oh? Thanks for pointing that out. I wouldn't have noticed it otherwise." Zelretch taps his cane, and the smudge slowly begins disappearing.

An exasperated sigh escapes my lips as I smack the back of his head, and the old man yelps as I give him a flat stare. "You idiot. There's an ally in that reality," I chide him, and the Kaleidoscope turns to stare at me with an incredulous look on his face. A few seconds later, an understanding expression crossed his face, which then turned into muted horror. "…yeah. It might be someone I know."

"Just a little bit more, Zelretch… Just a little bit more and you'll be free of this thing…" The Kaleidoscope continues mumbling to himself, pointing the end of his cane towards the small smudge in the fractal as the portal shifts to match the Magician's specifications. The overall picture blurs, before coming into sharp focus once more, showing me the image of an opulent bedroom with white walls and golden highlights, along with a king-sized bed and with two figures currently… doing… the horizontal tango…

…oh dear. I may as well get this over with. "You will not speak of this to anyone, or I will personally make your life a living hell before you fulfill your end of the geas."

Zelretch gulps, then pales, and then grows horrified when I smile. Whatever the old man is thinking of, I can probably do worse. 'Probably', because Alaya can – and _will _– do a better job of it than me. "Right..."

I sigh, putting a foot into the threshold as I turn back towards the Kaleidoscope with a smile. "Oh, and before I get back, take care of things back in Fuyuki, please?"

With that last statement, I step into the portal, the harsh screams of timelines being ripped apart in order to return to its normal state resound through my ears. It is even enough to make me flinch, and I stumble for a little while as I try to get my vision back in working order.

Then, of course, I just have to trip my damn foot against a table leg.

I don't scream. Divine-Spirits-turned-Heroic-Vessels don't scream. They simply express their displeasure at the current situation in a universal language anyone could understand. Of course, it comes at the cost of informing the two individuals in the room I am present to witness their… private time.

And as expected, Gilgamesh had moved first, turning towards me with arms outstretched, as Gate of Babylon opens and a halberd flies to cleave my face off. I dodge, moving with swift ease as I maneuver towards the door with practiced movements of one who had been in this situation before. Many, _many_ times.

Once out of the room, however, I immediately turn back towards the door and kneel in supplication, not even minding the dull 'thunk'-'thunk'-'thunk' of the weapons embedding themselves in the wall behind me. This is only one way I am going to get out of this alive, especially if I'm going to need _his _help, of all people. "I am truly sorry for barging in on you two!"

Silence. All I can hope is they're not gearing up to purge Uruk of my presence. I can only wait for a few agonizing minutes, before they decide whether I am to live or I need to die. Of course, if they decide for the latter, I can still hide and jump back to the coordinates Zelretch have set earlier, but… I will be hard-pressed to find more allies, if that was the case.

"…blacksmith?"  
"Enki?"

With agonizing sluggishness, I raise my head to see Gilgamesh and her most prized retainer standing by the door, staring at me with incredulous looks on their faces, mixed with a little bit of confusion. Amber eyes glance towards red orbs, carrying a hint of mirth within them, and the Vessel smiled. "Right. I forgot you placed a tunnel which directly leads to his forge for quick orders."

"Did I?"

"I'm sure you did," the Vessel says, shooting me a genial smile which burns with a hint of demanding payback. I pale, but keep my head down as the Vessel begins convincing Gilgamesh to begin attending to her duties once more. A few minutes pass before I can finally hear the clink of metal among the halls of Uruk, and a humming tune breaks me out of my self-imposed reverie.

"So," Heroic Vessel SHIRŌ asks, with eyes the same shade as Alaya's own, "Why did you come here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone. Here's the latest chapter in HV-E01. One of the major changes I decided to make with this chapter... was precisely _nothing_ in regards of its majority tenses. In previous chapters, as well as in HV-S02, present tense is used only in 1st person PoV, while the rest used past tense. However, this chapter and the next will stick with past tense all the way. So don't be alarmed - it's simply a beta choice, as Erithemaeus preferred it this way too lately. **

**Another note I'd like to add is the suggestion for you all to re-study (or get in depth with) Ancient Mesopotamian legends, since from this chapter on, the history of Gilgamesh and those around her (or him; whichever you prefer) won't be explained as deeply as before. There will be several off-handed remarks which will sound odd if you're not as accomplished in your knowledge as Erithemaeus is. Yes, it's a weakness, and one we're trying to improve with the re-write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Currently, we were sitting in one of the private chambers scattered around Uruk's palace. Incense smoke stuck to the air as priests chanted their daily prayers in an area not too far from this location, but it provided sufficient protection from eavesdroppers. If SHIROU's presence wasn't enough to dissuade any form of opposition, then surely the fact there were two Vessels congregating in one place was enough to sufficiently ward off any unwanted attention.

"...I have a lot of questions."

"You will have them after you finish this assignment of yours. I'm sure Alaya would tell you a lot," I replied back, causing the other Vessel to frown as his lips curled downwards in distaste. "That isn't the reason why I came here, however. I'm here on a little... side trip, you could say. I've had a friend of mine help me in this endeavor, so I shall see to it his efforts would not go to waste."

As adorable as the Vessel in front of me was in expressing his exasperation, I wasn't willing to show my hand just yet. Even the act of revealing it might be enough to dissuade SHIROU from making decisions which allowed for the current, Alayashiki-approved timeline to exist. One would liken irreversible changes to a disease, if one saw it from the perspective of one who controls timelines. The moment a Heroic Vessel did something, then future consequences were locked in, unable to be changed in the same way Quantum Time Locks were difficult to change. In essence, a Heroic Vessel's activity in a certain timeline would be equivalent to locking in the events of that timeline in the same way that widespread events locked in a Quantum Time Lock as well.

For all of his inexperience in his first deployment, SHIROU pulled through. I would not be the one who would jeopardize his efforts like that.

Silence passed between the two of us for a few moments, before SHIROU capitulated, hanging his head low on the table. "Fine, you win. What do you want to do here, Enki?"

"Good," I praised, ignoring the grumbles under his breath as I looked through my objectives once more. "Well, I'm here to retrieve a certain item from my forge, then go to Eridu's depth to check on something. I just really need your help with my first objective."

"Why?" SHIROU asked, and I kept silent while giving him a flat gaze. One, two, forty seconds passed as the other Vessel remembered my past self's... eccentricity, and a flash of realization crossed his amber eyes, complete with the gesture of hitting a clenched fist against an open palm. I couldn't help but snicker at his belated revelation. SHIROU's cheeks flushed in return, but didn't give a snide remark in reply. "...right. I should've known. I took one look at the pathway leading to your forge, and I was all but tempted to use Rule Breaker to cut my way through."

"It's a ceremonial blade used for severing magical contracts!" I tersely reply, one of my eyes twitching at the blatant disregard for my carefully-crafted tools. "Or that's what the prototype here is supposed to be. It's not exactly your 'one touch and magic unravels' kind of blade."

"Of course I knew that."

Judging by the quick, ashamed gaze to one side, he didn't.

"In any case, what are you trying to get which requires my presence in the first place? One which you need to steal under your... present counterpart's gaze?"

"You'll see," I replied cryptically, shifting my gaze to the side, mimicking his earlier action, as a twinge of guilt formed at the bottom of my heart. "What matters most is passing through the preliminary wards I set up. Even for someone like me, I only succeeded in doing so after a few months of preliminary groundwork. That place is all but a magical fortress, I tell you, with the Conceptual Weight of a Divine Construct. That Gae Dearg of yours isn't going to pierce through _that __place _any time soon."

"So I'm like a keycard, or something like that?"

"Yup!" I agreed with a lively nod, the comparison way too apt to not do so.

SHIROU, in turn, had a vaguely irritated expression on his face, and even though he wanted nothing more than to throttle me dead, judging by the twitch in his eye, he simply took a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling, as if looking for counsel from the gods.

"I'd also like to start right away. Time's a ticking, after all, and even though time systems may differ from now and where I came from, it's for the best that I finish this task as soon as possible."

"...just this once. I'd do what you say _just this once_. After that, I'm returning back to my duties." Amber eyes met my heterochromatic gaze, before the former switched to piercing silver, yet the attempt at intimidation only served to endear me even further.

"Aww, that's cute." I said, rising up from my seat as I patted the Vessel on the shoulder. "Besides, enlighten me as to what these 'duties' are about. Are they connected to the continued prosperity of Uruk, or does it have to be done in a bedroom?"

"What do you mean!?"

"I'm just saying that both don't need to be mutually exclusive…"

Heroic Vessel SHIROU glanced at me with wide, _wide_ eyes and a gaping mouth, before the tips of his ears turned red and he slammed his face on the table, making sure to cover each and every inch of his skin. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're worse than Zelretch?"

"I've had the actual person himself confirm that fact," I replied, leaning against the wall even as SHIROU grew inhumanly still. "Needless to say, I shall consider it a compliment."

Silence filtered through the room for a few moments, then…

"...let's just get this over with."

"Good!" I exclaimed, watching with a thin smile as SHIROU groaned and reluctantly pulled himself up. "I want to get this over with as fast as possible too."

"I hate you. I hate you _sooo_ much. I wonder how you became more annoying since the last time I saw you."

A wan smile forms on my face, the sudden change in expression causing SHIROU to focus on me immediately. Still, despite the slip, I managed to salvage the rest of my expressions and schooled them into a neutral frown. "You'll see. You'll see."

* * *

"A meeting?" Lord El-Melloi asked, a finely-groomed brow staring incredulously at his fiancée.

Sola-Ui could only nod, presenting the neatly-folded letter which had just been delivered to the front door by a young courier. "Issued by the Overseer himself."

She could only glance towards their newly-summoned Servant, scratching the back of her arm as she felt the tingles from her strained Magic Circuits. Kayneth's brand-new summon had done a number on her own Circuits thanks to the changes in the summoning ritual they had made at the start of the War. Even now, she could feel the pain writhing beneath her skin, waiting to take over her mind once again…

…if it wasn't for the Servant's Noble Phantasm, she would be confined to a bed, trashing in pain for the rest of her days until someone ended her suffering, or the War finally ended. To live like that, when she had no intentions of coming here in the first place…

"This seems to be a grave matter." Kayneth's voice spoke up after reading the letter. He folded it back up and passed it towards Sola-Ui, who read the text at a faster rate while her eyes started to bug out. As if calling all available Masters in the Holy Grail War would not end in bloodbath, but they were under the threat of the Overseer's Command Seals, as well…

What could cause the Overseer to act in such a manner that he's willing to risk involving the entirety of the Church into this mess?

"There's another signature affixed at the bottom of the Overseer's own." The tired voice from the Clock Tower Lord came. "Push a little bit of magic energy into it."

Sola-Ui followed, more out of curiosity as to what could spook a Lord than anything else, and a crystal lattice shimmered into existence as magic energy was poured into the letter, the fractals forming into a series of symbols and letters which spelled out one of the most infamous individuals in the entirety of the Magus Association.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinworg.

The Wizard Marshall was most certainly infamous in the different branches of the Magus Association, due to being one of the bearers of the True Magics. The ability to manipulate parallel worlds was a caveat which science could not yet replicate, and thus all of the Mystery which allowed it to work was well-preserved over the years, resulting in a brand of Magecraft which didn't experience some sort of decline.

A chill ran up Sola-Ui's spine, the embedded name and signature of the Kaleidoscope enough to make her panic, and she carefully placed down the letter onto the coffee table and all but collapsed into her seat.

Additionally, every single magus worth their salt knew the Wizard Marshall was one of the original proponents of the Holy Grail War, alongside the Tohsaka, von Einzbern, and Makiri – now Matou – families. For such an important individual to the Magus Association and the Holy Grail War itself to appear now and intervene…

What had happened?

"Lancer, we are moving towards the Church. Be ready in five minutes." Once more, Kayneth's haughty voice rang throughout the hotel suite, and Sola-Ui's eyes strayed towards the newly-summoned figure. She blinked, finding amber eyes transfixed on the Wizard Marshall's signature, and an almost nostalgic look flashed across his face.

"Ah, so this was what he was talking about." The Servant nodded, his red hair swaying ever so slightly with each movement of his chin, and the Servant stared out towards the direction of the church, a thin smile on his face. "Still, I can't believe it took me more than three millennia to notice. I'm sure he would be scolding me from the grave for my inattentiveness in these kinds of matters."

Sola-Ui blinked, finding the usual expression of stoicism and blankness on the Servant's face all but gone as he continued to immerse himself in his memories. "Lancer?"

"Right." He coughed, the act so unbefitting of a legendary figure who Sola-Ui immediately filed it away as an unfortunate accident. "Very well, it would seem like my Master would be taking his time, so I would like to go outside and scout out the area first. If it would be amiable to you, of course."

"It's fine", Sola-Ui waved the Servant off with a wave of an arm and a chuckle, "As long as you stay relatively close to the suite, I'm sure my fiancé wouldn't mind that. In fact, I think he would be grateful for scouting out potential threats."

"Oh, if only." The Servant shook his head, a wry chuckle coming out of his lips as he shifted into astral form once more.

Sola-Ui glanced around to verify the Servant was indeed gone, before letting out a soft sigh whilst leaning back in her chair. She glanced to the side, seeing Kayneth emerge from the bathroom door with nary a speck of dirt on his face, and the Clock Tower lord glanced around to see no one but his fiancée in the suite.

"My love, where did our Servant go?" He asked, his voice dripping with honey as Sola-Ui couldn't help but wince.

"He had left outside a minute earlier, saying he wanted to scout the surrounding area in order to make sure the journey would be safe."

Kayneth hummed, a considering expression on his face before his eyes settled with a glimmer of acknowledgement. "Very well. Call him back here, and then we shall set off towards the Church."

With that, Kayneth exited the suite, locking the door behind him and giving Sola-Ui a few hours of not having to interact with her fiancé. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she leaned further into the couch, eyeing the landline on the corner of the coffee table with a glimmer in her eyes. A thin smile quirked her lips as she reached forward and dialed the hotel's service. "Yes? This is the penthouse. Yes, the fiancé. I was hoping you could send a masseuse up here? I am in dire need of a massage as of the moment."

Truly, it was bliss.

* * *

Waver frowned. "Rider, what do you think about this whole situation?"

The two were currently walking along the streets of Fuyuki at a sedate pace, amusing themselves with bits of conversation coming from the rest of the people around them. It was only when they were near their destination that they had grown silent, the thought of the summons on their minds, and the fact they had to do so _in person_.

Would Kayneth be there? Would his teacher try to kill him upon laying eyes on his Servant? The questions soon piled up, and he paused in his walk, allowing his giant of a Servant to slam into him from behind.

"Should I mirror your own thoughts, or not?"

The young magus could only smile at that. _Of_ _course _Kajiya had been behind the latest series of events currently happening. Waver knew for a few days that his friend was under the cover of being a True Magician (until the whole fiasco soon uncovered his true roots as a Divine Spirit), which meant he had a lot of clout in the Magus Association.

Until news of his true identity were sent back, of course.

Now, Waver wasn't an idiot. _Everyone _knew who the Wizard Marshall was, in the sense he should never be someone who would be interested in you. He knew _of_ some of the Kaleidoscope's apprentices, and what had happened to them after their 'training'. He personally knew some of them as well. At first, he had been taken aback when _Kajiya _of all people had been given an apprenticeship, but now...?

Waver couldn't help but think those two are in cahoots.

"Well, if Kajiya isn't here to explain this, then maybe his ally would." Waver pushed the topic of meeting his former teacher out of his mind, turning around towards his Servant with a thin smile. "At least we're getting closer as to why he's actually here."

"If they actually even bother to try and explain it." Iskandar shrugged, turning around the corner as his Master followed behind him. "Look, brat, as much as I want to sugarcoat it, we're all but being led on by Kajiya and whoever is supporting him. The closest thing we can get to a revelation is all stored in that Goldie's head. The finest woman among women, sure, but one who requires some special needs, seeing as how Kajiya needed to tread so carefully around her."

"But it doesn't make sense." Waver frowned. "If he knows what she's like, and she all but stated who she is, then that means Kajiya knew her while he was alive? The last texts about the Divine Spirit Enki spoke of him handing over the Mè to Inanna. After that? None."

Furiously scratching the back of his head, Waver turned towards his Servant with a flat glare. Iskandar simply whistled and kept on moving forward, an odd glimmer in his eye which made Waver want to punch him. "You know something."

"Sadly, lad, I don't." Iskandar curtly replied.

"You son of a bi–" Waver bristled, already taking a deep breath to begin berating his Servant for keeping information from him, but stopped when he realized the two of them were currently on the Church grounds.

"Looks like the two of you are early." A voice chimed in, stopping Waver right in his tracks as he whirled around to see a cheery young man in his 20s. Blue eyes crinkled with both youth and old wisdom, and he grasped his cane in a way which showed extensive use. The man himself wore a Victorian-era suit, complete with a vest and cravat, yet the short sword strapped around the young man's waist was proof of his identity.

The entire sword, from hilt to blade, was made out of crystal. Not only that, but it seemed to reflect all the colors of the world, with a light glow around its person which reminded Waver of a million suns. No other person would be able to wield the unique Mystic Code, nor would there be another one. It was the sole property of a certain finicky Magician, re-forged by a capricious Divine Spirit.

It was the Kaleidoscope himself, Kischur Zelretch Schweinworg.

Somehow, Waver couldn't keep the smug smile on his face as he turned towards his Servant. "See? I told you Kajiya had a hand in all of this."

Iskandar could only sigh in subdued annoyance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone. This is the last chapter in my possession for this story. Therefore, after this, I'll work on the rewrite whenever Erithemaeus is ready. Hopefully this satisfies your craving for it. Hopefully, the two of us will see you soon with the new version! In the meantime, go ahead and check out my other stories, as well as Erithemaeus's, in our profiles.  
**

**Now, speaking of this chapter, there are parts even I'm not sure of when I read it for the first time... but I followed the advice I gave you all in the previous AN, which is to re-learn my Mesopotamian history again. After that, most of it makes sense. I understand that for new readers, this chapter may contain contents too deep or vague to understand at first read, but trust me, everything's been accounted for and compiled for the best reading experience.**

**VenatorSama: I'm not sure yet. I want to focus on this project and my own series's immediate future, and Fem!Gil aren't in the latter. Perhaps much later, but I think she'll just make passing appearances throughout the series until the time I'm ready to write fully about her and SHIROU.  
UbonInim: Yes.  
**

* * *

Kotomine Risei stared at the crowd in front of him, and wished he could die.

It was a figure of speech, of course. Suicide was especially frowned upon in Christian teachings, akin to hubris itself. The act of taking a life should only be done by God, and not man. There was a reason why Dante's Inferno had a circle specifically dedicated to the sin of suicide, just placed above fraud. Still, even if it was just a figure of speech, the War's Overseer could only whisper a prayer for forgiveness in between his lips, even as the crunch of gravel snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So, they are all here."

One of the privileges of being the War's Overseer was the ability to deduce the location of each Servant. It was more of a vague intuition than anything else – simply a gimmick akin to playing 'hot or cold' over a map of Fuyuki. But one didn't need to do that, when seven Heroic Spirits were waiting right outside.

Risei slowly pushed the doors open, a genial smile stretched across his face when the heavy oaken doors moved as light as a feather. The first caricature of what he saw consisted of Lord El-Melloi restrained in place by a young man with cheery blue eyes, even as the other Servants watched in slight awe, confusion, or amusement. The rest of the other Masters were frozen, unable to move from their own spots, yet they weren't restrained in any way, judging by the occasional shiver coursing through their bodies.

The Overseer adjusted his footing, making sure to hide the shivers down his back caused by the pristine sword made of crystal by the young man's waist. The other Masters moved their gaze towards him, the pained expressions on their faces urging him to do something. But what could he do to a Magician in the first place?

Still, Risei had to at least try. Clearing his throat to get the young man's attention, he began to speak. "Wizard Marshall, I do believe the rest of the Masters are gathered here already."

The young man turned towards him, and Risei forcibly stilled any form of a reaction. He didn't know what was going on in the mind of the Kaleidoscope, who had removed the curse the Crimson Moon had set upon his body – he certainly didn't want to mess with the person with the capability to do so. Most of all, he had garnered the Wizard Marshall's attention. Risei could only mutter a silent prayer under his breath for his continued well-being.

"Fine," the Kaleidoscope said, a disappointed expression on his face as the mental restraints on all the Masters disappeared. Some staggered forward, while others, like his son Kirei, took only one step back and regained their bearings quickly. "Now, as much as I'd like to stay here and chat with you all, I don't have enough time to convince all of you. So, either you do what I say, or you die."

"Ho?" A feminine voice speaks, a Servant shifting into physical form. Gilgamesh, Tokiomi's Servant, looked annoyed at the Magician. It was turning into a disaster of unmitigated proportions. "Under what authority do you have the right to commend me, mongrel? Do you think you have enough power to make a stand against seven Heroic Spirits – no, six Heroic Spirits... and _me_?"

Zelretch simply tapped his cane, and six more doppelgangers of the Magician appeared from a crystalline portal, as if summoned by his will. "I would suffer some grievous harm, yes," the Kaleidoscope replied, brushing the ends of his fingertips against the top of his cane while staring at the Queen of Heroes with a genial smile, "But I'll most certainly stain your pride before I'm forced to retreat."

A tense silence hung in the air as golden portals appeared from behind Gilgamesh, the rest of the Servants materializing instantly to protect their own Masters. Risei could only stare at the scene in muted acknowledgement, knowing he wouldn't live another day if they decided to start fighting now.

Yet the moment passed without much fanfare, as Gilgamesh huffed, the portals behind her finally winking out one by one. "I see. Such an ability is highly-prized for the efficiency it gives. You should be honored to be working with such a capricious blacksmith."

Risei felt like he had aged a decade in an instant, heaving a sigh as the numerous copies of the Kaleidoscope, too, disappeared back through their own portals.

"Well, I don't feel like it," came the reply from the Magician. Gilgamesh barked with laughter once, before she shifted into astral form, leaving the rest of the Servants and Masters alone, as the Wizard Marshall leaned forward with a grin on his face.

"Now, does that mean that there are no objections?"

* * *

If there was any consolation to the inherent ridiculousness of the Bounded Field surrounding my forge, it was that once you're inside, you'd have already passed through about half of the defenses I put up. Sadly, the other half of my defenses chose to appear now.

I blamed Alaya's hate and SHIROU's 'luck'.

"Enki, Shirou. What are you doing here at this time?"

Silver eyes bored deep into us, and I couldn't help but find myself lost in those silver orbs once again. For too long, I had spent staring at those orbs in my memories. My heart wrenched, seeing her right before my eyes – so close, but too far away to hold or touch. Robes of ivory and ebony fell down in elegant tresses, reaching down to her toes, and the staff she lightly grasped in her hand pulsed slightly upon seeing my visage. A sight so nostalgic, I was strongly tempted to lay off my mission and spend the rest of my days here. A smile automatically formed on my face, and I let out a soft sigh of relief that I saw _her, _alive and well.

...but I knew in my heart that Irkalla was dead, no matter how alive she was right now. "Shirou dragged me to the temple earlier. Something about paying my respects to the other gods?"

"Is this true?" Her voice was cold and full of doubt, and I almost saw those silver eyes flash as they turned towards SHIROU. In turn, the Vessel turned towards me with a betrayed look, and I sent a heartfelt apology his way. I was sorry; all I could think of right off the bat was throwing you to the wolves – or in this case, the irate human more than willing to send a rip of space-time in our direction if we ever mess up. Plus, I was still drowning in the scenery, and making plans so that damn staff wouldn't spill the beans to my dear o- _Irkalla_.

Why did I give it sapience again in the first place? I should've used it to stoke my forge decades ago.

"Y-Yes."

Go, SHIROU! You can do it!

"We actually visited Goddess Ishtar's temple earlier in order to pay our respects. Or, at least, get him to stay away from the forge for a while."

"Ho?" In a move she stole straight from Gilgamesh, Irkalla turned towards me with a questioning expression and a malicious smirk. "Went straight to Inanna's temple, did he...?"

I stopped myself from showing any sort of reaction. Whatever it was I needed to do, it didn't – _mustn't _– involve her. I would need to explain myself if I gave a reaction, and who knows what might happen if I ever did so. My eye twitched, as a wave of killing intent washed over one of the more... stable pathways towards my forge. SHIROU took a step back out of caution, but Irkalla simply sighed and turned towards her staff. "No one can fake that reaction. It's Enki, alright."

That little piece of wood... I swear I'll chuck it into a wood chipper myself the moment Irkalla said it wasn't needed anymore. "In that case, we'll best be off. Shirou suggested some ideas I'd rather work on now, before I lose interest."

Not to mention it would make things much easier for me to forget this whole thing. I knew there was something I was missing when Zelretch warned me about the Kaleidoscope. Gods... it's just so goddamn confusing. "Take care, then. I wouldn't want you to kill off all of your creativity. Especially with your new additions."

Irkalla went off, and I waved her off with a genial smile on my face. When she disappeared, I heaved a relieved sigh and turned back towards SHIROU, only to find him staring at me with his own shade of silver eyes.

...hm. Need to start lying immediately.

"Did you...?"

"Yes." Semantically. It only happened when _she _died in my arms, after all.

SHIROU fell silent for a few moments, and he slumped forward whilst letting out a soft sigh. "That's good. I was feeling you were all but hopeless in these kinds of matters."

My eye twitched, a retort ready to spew out on my lips, but I held it in as I forced myself to continue on walking forward. Space distorted and shifted ahead of us, and the moment we crossed the threshold, we felt a curtain of warm air caressing our cheeks. Needless to say, we were in my former forge.

…only if said description could apply to a mountain-sized cavern, that was. Automatons zipped through the air, fueled by magic and technology alike whilst ferrying important materials through the various stations of the forge. The furnace itself took up one side of the cavern, fed by magical flames which sustained itself on a healthy leyline nexus, and water floated down from a funnel above as it carved out various aesthetic patterns into the cavern walls, before making its way into the furnace as well. Needless to say, this construction was most certainly my masterpiece, and even though I was sure SHIROU had been here before, he was still drooling at the frankly marvelous sight in front of him. At least, it wasn't like the first time he came here – I do believe he passed out from sheer bliss at one point.

I still haven't stopped teasing him for that. If my memory serves me right, Gilgamesh had something like a recording of the event. I'm sure she uses it for the noblest of purposes.

And I can't believe that I just thought about it without cracking up.

Still however, there were important objectives that needed to be met, and I turned towards the Vessel while snapping my fingers. A sharp tone rings through the air, but it would seem that SHIROU's eyes were still locked onto the automatons currently monitoring the nexus for any kind of disruptions that might put the furnace out of commission for a short while.

However, since getting his attention the first time didn't work...

"Shirou!" My voice snaps him out of his trance, and amber eyes glanced towards me with confusion, before settling on mild surprise. I was sorely tempted to boot him out, but that would just raise an alarm. Not a good thing to do if I don't want to blow my cover.

"Bwuh?"

"Good. Get your mind off the surroundings." He rolled his eyes, but I finished first. "Yes, I know you can't help but stare, but this is still technically _my_ forge. The moment you try and reproduce something here without my express permission..."

I let the threat hang in the air as I let my memories guide me through the frankly titanic forge. My senses spread out through the area, notifying me of any hidden mechanisms which might connect to the actual place where my past self stored those blueprints...

"Got it."

Space shifted around me once more, taking SHIROU along for the ride as we were deposited in front of an old stone door. It was composed of shifting arcs of stone, and the rudimentary gears behind them told me it was the beginnings of a combination lock. It's only biometrically and Thaumaturgically sealed to one individual, and had the right to wipe out the entire forge if ever accessed in another manner without activating the proper override. It was, in short, a bank vault in the Age of Gods, able to replicate the one currently seen in the banks of the so-called 'present' by using copious amounts of magic.

'_Alright, I can do this. Probably...'_ The design stood out due to how much wasted effort I put into this thing, but in hindsight, it was a pain to open this up from an outsider's perspective. Not that I trusted anyone else other than Irkalla when I built this thing, though.

"Woah."

"Stay clear of the obviously trapped contraption in front of you, Shirou. Make sure I open it first." I remarked, even as I stopped the Vessel from turning himself into mush. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to open this up."

I took a step forward, the system locking onto me immediately as it scanned for my vitals. Once it recognized I was indeed 'Enki', the grinding of stone began ringing through the enclosed space, bouncing off the walls as, I stepped forward and placed a hand on the door to the vault itself. The door began to shine, with countless runes lighting up in various combinations slowly surfacing in my mind, and the air in front of me shifted to reveal ancient Sumerian letters. The translation was simple. What I was supposed to say in response however, was not.

**[Above and below, a pact forged in the depths of the kiln. An absolute contract between weapon and master, to dethrone even the Gods. A vow of the highest order, where the sin of betrayal means death.]**

In truth, what I was supposed to say came easy. The words just flowed out of my mouth, even as I urged myself to stop and think. Yet, I couldn't help but pause, my eyes gazing down towards the smooth stone floor as I clenched my fists.

I was still way adrift, even until now.

My mouth opens, propelled by a promise long broken:

"_By the Authority of Enki, Divine Spirit of [Illusion], I swear: Never once shall my sight break free from Irkalla, nor shall hers break free from my form. For our fates are intertwined, one with the other, and traitors to this vow would serve as the fields of the Underworld."_

A shaky sigh escaped my lips even as I stumble forward, my palm pressing into stone as the vault door slowly opened, through ring after ring. Stone flowed like water, the crystals holding them together melting into solids as they accompanied the rest of the door to a place beyond time and space.

"Enki..."

I ignore SHIROU's words, taking a step forward as a single item slowly formed itself from a hole in space-time. A crown, imbued in the colors of ever-shifting black and gold, with pinpricks of blue light dotting the crown every now and then. I knew it was just a mockery of the real thing. That I could just conjure another one from the tips of my fingers whenever I felt like it, with all the functions and abilities of the crown in front of me, was already close to entering the realm of True Magic itself.

The same crown shimmered into reality as I replaced the one in my hand with the crown floating in front of me. My mind pulsed when I touched the crown inside the vault, and my stomach lurched as it adjusted its functions towards this self, instead of the 'Enki' of this timeline. Seconds passed, until I finally hear a low hum, and I sighed in relief as I stepped back from the vault door and watched idly as the whole system closes up once more.

I turned around, seeing SHIROU's gray eyes bleeding into my own, and the crown in my hands morphed as it saw the Vessel's intent. "You... you're a _god_."

"Yes."

"A representation of Gaia's Authority over all living creatures inside it."

"...and your point is?"

"Why are you helping _us_?" In SHIROU's hands lies a perfected blade, one which could sever parts of the Root itself, materializing faster than my conscience could capture its existence. The blade held the ability to cut through fate itself – one which allowed him to blitz through Quantum Time Locks without a care in the world. It was literally a 'world destroyer', the last resort of every perfected Heroic Vessel when faced with situation beyond Alaya's control.

There was no doubt, it was made by an excellent swordsmith just for this very purpose – the famed Muramasa himself. Weapons like this required no special physical material or concept buried in it – its main ingredient; the forge; the technique to create it… was the soul itself. That of a potential Heroic Vessel's, nonetheless.

I couldn't help but let out a thin smile.

Only those who were humans could do – and had the balls _to _do – such a ridiculous thing. All the reason more I was proud of my own creations. But, sometimes, even the bravest of them fall flat.

"For Irkalla."

At that, Heroic Vessel SHIROU froze. A few moments passed before the blade's killing intent – already harming me despite just _existing_ there – and the redheaded man smiled and sighed at the same time. His respiratory system must be exceptional for him to be able to do that so well, but his eyes still held a smidge of confusion.

"Everything… was for a _human_. How very un-divine of you, and how very Heroic Vessel of you, Enki. Forging all those Noble Phantasms, to making sure Uruk was protected while we're gone... All of that, just for a human? Well, it's not like I'm in any position to criticize you…"

"You wouldn't understand." _That_, I wholeheartedly believe in as I close my eyes and shake my head. No matter what happens, humans would never understand Divine Spirits, no matter how close our experiences in life were. It was just a matter of origin, really. While Gaia and Alaya mostly share the same traits, they manifested in different manners… just like gods and humans.

Except for one. "Talk to Irkalla. Maybe she'll tell you something if she's in a good mood."

SHIROU knew where I was going with this. It honestly amazed me as to how he has known my past self's habits do dutifully. Sadly, it wouldn't help him in the slightest. He was too late for the draw. "Enki–!"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to Eridu now."

And with that, space cracked and shifted, allowing me to dodge the blow which would've erased me from existence.

* * *

Space cracked and shifted once more, and I found myself staring in front of an old, earthen chamber. Moss grew on the faded walls, covering the once-intricate carvings which I had once painstakingly etched onto rock, and the areas the moss didn't cover were doused with water which flowed like tar.

Yes. I was not joking. Given the city of Eridu was located just above Abzu's 'resting place', physics around here is kind of... wonky. "It's been a long time since I came here."

Indeed. The echoes which rang all around me served as a memory of that. A time when the gods flourished and flaunted their authority over all. And I stored their future bane in a place they would look last– on top of the grave of their greatest enemy. Even now, stone crumbled to dust, revealing more fistfuls of light fighting against the inky abyss of the water flowing through Eridu.

Nothing more than a grave. My first masterpiece... still, I couldn't help but let out a smile at the sight.

"Ah, so your main purpose was in here all along."

My feet froze in place. A voice not of my own speaks, and my eyes quickly discerned out their location, a veil covering their features. Still, it only took a force of will for the [Illusion] to fade away, revealing a figure I didn't expect to be _here_, of all places. A human with silver eyes which glistened in the dark, and noble tresses and robes. By her side was a staff, the pitch-black wood gnarled and twisted as it caged a writhing blue orb of pure magical energy.

"How?"

"Do you think of me without a brain? Now that's just sad, _Enki__,_" she spat out the name like it was venom, but she soon regained her usual calm after a sharp intake of breath, "...or at least, that's what you should be. People who could manipulate the concept of [Space] and [Time] are few and far between... except for a few. Now, look at my surprise when I sensed _two _of you wandering around Uruk… with the other one not bound to me."

...fuck.

"I can accept you somehow traveling to the past, but I _will _laugh in your face if you try to tell me you were part-human before we met." A wave of magical energy pulsed from the staff, mixed with her own Od, and I felt myself freeze as reality all but _cracked _around me.

"So", Irkalla said, a serene smile on her face as she all but held me at a blade's point, "Tell me what happened, or whatever you're trying to protect now dies with you."

* * *

**Kajiya's Dictionary:**

**Tsumugari Muramasa: Destroyer of Karma and Fate****  
****Rank: C~EX****  
****Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Concept****  
****Max. Range: 5****  
****Max. Targets: 1**

Muramasa's magnum opus. Theoretically, it was forged by the legendary smith in order to cut through his own fate of only being able to make demonic swords. It was copied into the realms of Unlimited Blade Works upon the summoning of a certain Counter Guardian, materialized in order to slay the demon Muramasa had become in one of previous parallel timelines.

Practically, it's a Sorcery in of itself. [Fate] and [Karma] are inherent subsystems for the continual functioning of Akasha, and the sword acts like an eraser. With its power, what was once closed loops could open and become parallel timelines, able to force a change in a particular timeline. In essence, the blade itself is the ultimate expression of free will.

I wonder... if I was nicked by that blade, would that make all the difference...?

**[****حقیقت کا محاصرہ****]: Staff of Realities  
Rank: A  
Type: Anti-Army  
Max. Range: 500  
Max. Targets: 35, 000**

Irkalla's staff. Originally made from the remains of a nature-based [True Demon], its bones were used to create the main staff. The [True Demon]'s consciousness was then made into the staff's core. In essence, it is a specialized Mystic Code in order to ramp up and attempt to negate the strain of Irkalla's magic. With the staff in her hands, the rules of reality are nothing more than mere guidelines for her.

Of course, the main drawback is the fact it's made from a [True Demon]'s corpse. It would take a great amount of mental fortitude to draw and use its latent power, and even at her peak, Irkalla could only use it for a few moments, before needing to rest for an entire week.

Not to mention, Zelretch based his first Kaleidostick on this one. Did I regret creating it? Yes.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. For those of you who didn't see the update to the story's synopsis, the new version of this story, titled HV-E01: Reality's Phantasm, is already up and running in Erithemaeus's profile. Go check it out! For the final time, thanks for your patronage, as always.**


End file.
